Blue Flame
by oumashirosaki97
Summary: Las cosas nunca fueron sencillas. Siempre fui el más débil y no era tomado en serio por nadie, incluso mi familia. Pero después de ese incidente... Dos años entrenando en el bosque, enfrentando toda clase de peligros, he logrado dominar mi Semblance. Con este poder... ¡Los protegere a todos... Aunque tenga que matar a mis enemigos!
1. Llamas azules

Era una noche tranquila por uno de los bosques circundantes de una gran ciudad. Se veía con clara nitidez como unos pocos Grimm merodeaban por las cercanías, atraídos por las emociones negativas que la gente producía. Desde hace tiempo que habían merodeado Grimm por todo Remnant y los Cazadores y Cazadoras eran los encargados para mantenerlos a raya.

Aunque no eran solamente los humanos. Otra especie parecida a ellos, los Faunos, eran causa de lo que ocurría por todo el país.

Su raza había sido discriminada injustamente desde hacía mucho tiempo. Viéndolos como menos que personas y más como esclavos y sirvientes. Aunque actualmente los Faunos son vistos caminar por cualquier calle en cualquiera de los 4 reinos, eso no implica que sean tratados mejor.

Los Faunos siguen siendo discriminados no sólo por su apariencia, si no por un grupo de su misma especie que lucha por los derechos de los Faunus. Colmillo Blanco.

Al principio, era un grupo pacifista que sólo protestaba contra la población por su trato injusto. Luego que su anterior líder fuera retirado de su cargo de forma inexplicable. Fue un tiempo parcialmente largo sin un líder, hasta que Adam Taurus tomo el mando y lo volvió un grupo de respuesta violento contra la gente.

Al pasar el tiempo, los humanos empezaron a respetarlos. Pero no fue por la igualdad, si no por el miedo. Otra razón más por las que también son insultados como gente que sólo sabe pelear y no razonar.

Adam siempre fue el mejor cuando estaba como subordinado. Aunque pareciera que fuera frío con todos. Con los suyos era alguien más expresivo. Cuando tomó el mando de su grupo, fue diferente a lo que pensaban que haría.

Lo primero que había hecho fue ordenar ataques a todos los transportes de la compañía Schnee. Siendo ellos los principales culpables del mal trato que tenían ya que usaban mano de obra Faunos y la sobrexplotaban en las minas de recolección de Dust.

Por eso, cuando Adam tomó el mando atacaban siempre a esa familia. De hecho, poco antes de que Adam tomará el control del grupo, fue con unos amigos a interceptar un vehículo especial para el presidente de la compañía Schnee.

En el auto de lujo, estaba su familia. Su Esposa e Hija.

El resultado de dicho secuestro fue el asesinato de dicha mujer y un pago de rescate para su hija. El hombre dio su pago y su hija fue devuelta, con el trauma de la muerte de su madre y el creciente odio a los Faunos tanto como su padre.

Actualmente, a unos 6 Km de los muros que protegen a Vale de los Grimm en el área, escondido para todos los ojos, una pequeña sede de operaciones de Colmillo Blanco.

El lugar sólo era usado como zona de descanso y bodega. Pero actualmente, hace unos 6 meses, se convirtió en una prisión improvisada para traidores y prisioneros humanos.

"Qué crees que harán con ellos"

"En lo que respecta a mi. Pueden hacerles lo que quieran"

Dos de los guardias de Colmillo Blanco daban opiniones de lo que harían con los prisioneros allí. Cada uno de ellos estaba gravemente lastimado, traumatizado, incluso mutilado. Taurus dio órdenes específicas de no tener piedad con ningún humano y mucho menos con traidores que van en contra de sus objetivos.

"Si, es lo mejor. A propósito…" el tipo miro a una celda en especifica a lo lejos "qué haremos con ella. Adam dijo que podíamos hacer lo que queríamos, pero no se si me resista a querer 'romperla' en ese ámbito" a unos pocos metros, en una celda 'especial', estaba una traidora de su grupo, quien había abandonado a Adam en su incursión a un cargamento de Dust de la compañía Schnee en un tren.

Ellos no creían que ella lo hubiera abandonado. Dios, era su pareja, y aún así tuvo el descaro de darle la espalda por que no creía que era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas.

"Digo que mejor nos divirtamos con ella. Después de todo el líder la dara como comida para Grimm, mejor aprovechar" decidido ambos se dirigieron a la celda de la prisionera.

Tenía el cabello de color negro ligeramente ondulado, largo a la altura de su espalda baja. Lleva un chaleco abotonado negro con faldones y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que expone parte de su vientre, usa pantalones cortos blancos. Sus pantalones cortos tienen una cremallera en la parte frontal de cada pierna, pero no se sabe si estos cierres tienen un propósito o son simplemente decorativos. Ella también lleva una bufanda negra alrededor de su cuello.

Usa botas de tacón bajo y medias que empiezan negras en la cintura y se difuminan en morado al llegar a sus tobillos. A un costado de sus medias, está un símbolo de la flor de Belladonna. Lleva cintas negras en ambos brazos, con una manga separada color negro y una banda de plata en el brazo izquierdo.

Sobre su cabeza se notaban dos orejas de Gato, las cuales estaban dobladas y con ligeros cortes en ellas. También tenía varios otros cortes y hematomas en sus brazos, piernas. En su cuerpo en general. La sangre escurría por su rostro en varios hilos de la sustancia carmesí ya casi seca, y en su frente, escrito sobre su piel ensangrentada y cortada, la palabra 'Traidor' era legible en ella.

Ella era la ex-amante del actual líder del grupo terrorista Colmillo Blanco, al igual que una ex-miembro. Ella… era Blake Belladonna, de 17 años.

Después de que Adam derrotara al Spider Android y que se alejara de él en el Forever Fall Forest, tomó rumbo a Vale, dónde empezaría una nueva vida como Cazadora.

Fueron 3 meses largos en el trayecto. No esperaba que Colmillo Blanco la persiguiera todo ese camino. De no ser por su Semblance: Shadow clon, hubiera sido atrapada hace mucho tiempo. No fue después de dos meses y medio que había llegado a los bosques circundantes de Vale. Pero no espero que tanto Colmillo Blanco como ayudantes de uno de los criminales más grandes de Vale la hubieran rodeado. Sólo recordó que iba a sacar a Gambol Shroud y después nada.

Cuando despertó, fue en este mismo lugar, sólo para ser torturada.

Sabían que había nacido dentro del grupo. Por lo que creer que era una especie de infiltrada estaba descartado. Sólo el hecho de que era una clara traidora era más que suficiente para que quedara como tal.

Había despertado hace sólo unos pocos minutos. Este últimos mes y medio fue su peor pesadilla. No le dejaron hablar, no querían que hablara, sólo querían que gritara y sufriera.

Y ahora…

"_Sólo… quería que vieran que estaba mal…._"

Ambos sujetos estaban en la entrada, viendo con perversa maldad a la mujer allí, encadenada e indefensa en el suelo. Mientras sacaban una de las llaves para abrir su celda.

"_No quiero que sigan así… no de esta forma…._"

Los dos ya habían entrado en la celda, deleitandose con la expresión que uno de sus ojos emitía, la cual era absoluta desesperación "Descuida querida. Sólo será doloroso en el principio. Después suplicaras por más" dijo el de la derecha con confianza y burla, mientras más se acercaban a ella, con sus manos extendidas.

"_Se que no lo merezco, pero… por lo que sea…_" su ojo derecho, que era el que estaba abierto empezó a derramar lágrimas, sólo con una única cosa que esperaba con todo su ser "_Que alguien… por favor… ayudenme_".

***Temblor***

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿Un sismo?"

De la nada el lugar había comenzado a temblar, causando que el polvo que había en el techo cayera en diferentes lugares. El sonido de pasos llamó su atención, por lo que vieron a uno de los guardias de la entrada agitado al llegar con ellos.

"¡T-tenemos problemas. Todos tienen que ir arriba para defender el lugar!" Dijo de forma muy alarmada.

"Qué demonios. Qué es lo que ocurre".

"¡Rápido, nos están atacando!"

Sin más los tres fueron a la entrada para enfrentar a los atacantes. Los dos que habían estado abajo en las celdas no sabían cómo los habían descubierto. La entrada estaba bien escondida con los árboles circundantes, era literalmente un hoyo a ras de suelo cubierto por maleza, no sabían cómo los habían ubicado.

El Fauno que los había llamado se comunicó por radio con los de arriba, preguntando si habían identificado a los causantes del alboroto…

***Temblor***

Un remeson fuerte hizo que hubieran que sujetarse del muro para no caer. El Faunus con la radio pidió que repitiera el mensaje. Cuando reanudó la marcha con los demás, se detuvo en bruto ante lo escuchado. Los otros dos se habían detenido para ver el por que se había detenido. Viendo el rostro de asombro y algo de temor en sus ojos, aún tratan de de asimilar lo escuchado.

Y era que la cantidad de enemigos…. Era un sólo hombre.

**_Superficie_**

El lugar estaba impregnado con el sonido de las armas de los integrantes de Colmillo Blanco. Unos 5 miembros disparaban como locos ante la estela azul que se desplazaba por toda la lluvia de balas.

El punto sólo se lanzó al cielo bajo la luz de la destruida Luna de Remnant, alzando una mano al cielo, al momento que el Aura del individuo lo envolvió y de su mano, de la nada una especie de bazooka de metal con detalles azules en la parte de la mira y los bordes del Cañón se formó en la mano derecha.

La longitud era casi del mismo tamaño de su usuario. Tenía un semi cuadrado en la parte del mango, el cual se usaba para poder apoyar el arma en el brazo por el retroceso de cada disparo.

***Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang***

Una cantidad insana de balas azules salió disparado de ese cañón, destruyendo la poca resistencia que había frente al individuo y la entrada.

Al aterrizar en el suelo con la mayor gracia del mundo, siguió su camino a entrar a la base. De repente, desde los arbustos uno de los guardias salió de su escondite con un hacha de batalla de gran tamaño.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el desconocido intruso, el cual llevaba puesto sobre él una chaqueta con capucha, levantó su bazooka para interceptar el hacha, la cual chocó con una extensión de la parte inferior del cañón con forma de una cuchilla.

Era imposible que lo pudiera balancear tan fácilmente. Era un arma aparentemente pesada. Mucho si el tamaño era un indicio. No pudo seguir pensando ya que el desconocido empujó con una monstruosa fuerza al Fauno enemigo, haciendo que chocara contra un roca cercana, destruyendola con el impacto.

Sin más entró a la guarida.

**_Subterráneo; celda de Blake_**

"_No hay más ruido… ¿habrán matado al intruso?... no se por que estoy esperanzada… nadie vendrá a ayudarme…_"

La Fauno Gato ya tenía hecha su pobre realización. Aceptando su destino al haber abandonado a la posible única persona que podría confiar en alguien como ella.

Todos los insultos que había recibido desde que fue capturada, se lo repitieron tantas veces que ya creía que eran ciertos. No importaba lo que se quisiera negar, las crueles palabras que recibía cada vez le hacían parecer que fue un error ir en contra en primer lugar.

"_Tal vez… sea mejor si muero aquí…_"

De no ser por la tira de género que tenía en su boca, se mordería la lengua para dejar ese sufrimiento. Ya no le quedaba nadie por quien preocuparse. Nació hija única. Sus padres murieron poco antes de que la líder anterior desapareciera de la nada. Y la persona en la que ella confiaba no creía que tuviera la misericordia para perdonarle por lo que hizo, aún si eran pareja.

"¡N-No te acerques!"

El repentino grito de miedo sacó a la joven Gata de sus lamentaciones. Viendo frente a ella, uno de los dos guardias que estaban por abusar de su delicado cuerpo estaba apuntando a alguien frente a él.

Aunque el guardia tuviera puesta la máscara que tenía, por la respiración, pulso, y sudor que caía por su barbilla por debajo de dicha máscara, podía decir que estaba aterrado.

"¡Si das un paso más te voy a…!"

"Dime..." entonces lo escuchó. Una voz que se escuchaba tranquila y serena. Pero podía notar cierta molestia en su voz. Pero no era una molestia pudiera interpretarse para matar. Si no más bien eso, una simple molestia "Las personas y Fauno que tienen aquí. ¿Les dieron una oportunidad aunque sea?"

"¡Son los culpables de nuestro sufrimiento! ¡Y los otros son meros traidores simpatizantes del enemigo!"

"Pero sabes que son inocentes" esas palabras hicieron que el tipo bajo su máscara abriera los ojos.

"C-C-Como…"

"Tu sabes perfectamente que lo hacen está mal. Pero por miedo a recibir un castigo por decir lo contrario y te quedas callado" desde las barras de la celda, Blake vio la figura del intruso.

Era grande, más grande que ella. Ella media por lo menos 1.68 metros. Pero el sujeto encapuchado media casi 1.90 metros, posiblemente un poco menos. Solamente podía identificar unos mechones rubios que sobresalen de su capucha, la cual era de un color azul oscuro. Aunque noto que en el hombro izquierdo del tipo tenía el símbolo de un arco pequeño y otro más grande sobre él mirando hacia abajo, la cual era de color blanco.

"Si fuera alguien más, te mataría. Pero ese no es mi estilo. Así que…" para susto del miembro de Colmillo Blanco, el Aura del tipo brillo de un color azul casi claro. Su mano derecha extendida al momento que se formó una especie de Hacha hecha de chatarra más grande que él "... simplemente te noqueare".

En un perezoso, pero efectivo movimiento, bajo el hacha de forma vertical, mandando una Onda de Aura que golpeó al sujeto y lo mandó contra el muro del pasillo. Repitió el mismo movimiento detrás de él, noqueando a otros dos integrantes que querían escabullirse. Al momento después, todas las celdas se abrieron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Escúchenme! Es su desicion si quieren salir o no. Deje imposibilitado a cada Guardia y soldado que había en el lugar. Sólo les pido que no se aprovechen de ellos por estar inconscientes, si quieren irse simplemente sigan su camino" fue lo que dijo el joven antes de darse media vuelta y mirar a la senda de Blake, quien se estremeció por ser su actual 'objetivo'.

La puerta había quedado abierta, por lo que simplemente la empujó hacia adentro. Apenas entró, todos los prisioneros salieron de sus celdas y corrieron a su libertad.

El desconocido estaba parado frente a Blake, quien podía mirar directamente ahora a sus ojos de azul oscuro.

Pudo ver la preocupación en ellos, algo que la desconcertó. ¿Por qué sentiría preocupación? No debería estarlo. Pero… También vio experiencia, no la misma que tenía Adam, pero era un nivel casi similar. Con sólo ver sus ojos, sabía que toda inocencia que pudo haber en ellos se había esfumado en algún punto de su vida.

"Puede que sea incómodo. Pero ayudará a que se pase el dolor" dijo el joven al colocar una mano en su frente, justo donde habían cicatrizado la palabra Traidor "Regenerate".

Para asombro de Blake, quien el joven dejó un hueco para que su ojo bueno viera lo ocurrido, el derecho. El ojo azul izquierdo del joven se prendió en un fuego igual de azul, tan potente que se extendía hasta por 8 cm por sobre su cara en la misma dirección.

La Fauno sintió un leve ardor en su frente, seguido de todo su cuerpo. La sensación fue sólo un momento cuando el ardor ligeramente molesto pasó a ser una calidez agradable. Sentía su cuerpo tan cálido que el frío de antes era ya inexistente. Cerró su ojo bueno para disfrutar más de ese calor, el cual después de unos segundos más se había desvanecido.

Para su extrañeza, la joven abrió ambos ojos, ya que el izquierdo lo tenía hinchado por los golpes y la sangre que se había secado e impedía que lo abriera.

El joven tomó las cadenas que tenían sus manos atadas atrás de ella y las arrancó de los barrotes que había detrás de ella. Y después, la parte que enrollada sus muñecas, usó ambas manos para separarlos.

"¿Puedes levantarte?" Ante la pregunta Blake trato de pararse por sí misma. Pero el tiempo que lleva encadenada, con solamente estando sentada en el suelo para no sentirse incómoda estando de pie, había perdido fuerza en sus piernas para pararse.

Al ver la imposibilidad, y la expresión de dolor y esfuerzo en el rostro de la joven Fauno, el rubio la tomo estilo nupcial para sacarla del lugar "Te llevaré a un lugar seguro donde puedas tener una rehabilitación adecuada" sin más, fue trotando a la salida.

En el transcurso, Blake pudo apreciar los alrededores de la base y su condición. Dejando de lado las marcas de balas en todos los muros y techos, no había ningún miembro del Colmillo Blanco asesinado. Solo imposibilitado o con ligeras heridas "_Una forma de agresión violenta, pero sin derramamiento de sangre_" Blake pensó que si pudiera haber una forma de solucionar las cosas sin tantas víctimas, desearía una de estas. Al menos como una forma de respuesta a una agresión a su persona.

Cuando se habían acercado a la salida, todos los prisioneros estaban detenidos en la entrada. Cuando notaron al encapuchado se hicieron a un lado para que viera lo ocurrido.

Frente a ellos, había un escuadrón completo de hombres con traje de vestir negro y corbatas rojas al igual que los lentes que usaban. Y frente a ellos, un hombre con traje blanco, cabello naranja y un puro en su boca.

La pandilla de Roman Torchwick y el mismo.

"Veo que has causado muchos daño a propiedad privada amigo. Haces que nuestro trabajo sea más difícil de concluir con cada acción que hacemos" el criminal dijo de forma dolida, aunque claramente era fingida.

"¿Y su trabajo es mantener a personas y Faunus en esas condiciones? Pues me declaro culpable mis actos" Blake miró a los ojos del joven, notando que buscaba cualquier forma de escapar, y por la ligera mirada detrás de él, quería que los demás también.

"Pareces alguien razonable amigo. Que tal si hacemos un trato. Alejate de todos los prisioneros, no interfiere en lo nos…"

"Me niego".

"No me dejaste terminar".

"Ibas a deshacerte de todos los testigos y después amenazar a mi familia con la condición de unirme a tu grupo" dijo de forma estoica, dejando a Roman en silencio.

"Parece que no he sido el primero".

"Esta sería la 4 vez desde que salí de Atlas".

"_¿Un fugitivo?_" Pensó el pelinaranja con lo último escuchado.

"Y si piensas que soy un fugitivo, entonces te equivocas" dijo al momento de soltar las piernas de la Gata Faunus de forma delicada y alzar su mano al aire, pero esta vez su ojo izquierdo se prendió como antes "The Hyperion".

Ante el asombro de todos los presentes, de su mano alzada, una cantidad insana de Aura la rodeó, sólo para materializarse en un cañón bazooka casi tan grande como él.

Para estar en una mejor posición por el retroceso que sentiría con el disparo que haría, se colocó de lado, apegando más a Blake a su cuerpo para que no saliera volando por la ráfaga de aire. Al momento que del cañón se acumulara una gran cantidad de Aura.

La acción sonrojo a la chica ya que podía sentir con mayor detalle el cuerpo del joven. Algo que supera a Adam con claridad era el físico que podía jurar que tenía bajo la capa y polera que estaba usando.

"Todos manténganse cubiertos" con la orden del joven todos se agacharon y prepararon para el ataque. Roman también lo vio y ordenó a sus hombres que dispararan. Cuando las balas estaban a sólo unos pocos metros… disparó "¡Burst Shot!"

El resultado fue sorprendente. La bola de fuego azul salió disparada con tanta fuerza que las balas que iban a los inocentes fueron desviadas por la presión ejercida del disparo. Roman tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar el impacto. Creyó que la distancia era buena, pero subestimó el poder detrás de ese disparo.

Al momento de impactar con uno de los vehículos, la explosión disperso a cada cómplice de Roman por los aires, con autos incluidos. El mismo criminal fue expulsado por la onda de choque, cayendo de bruces al suelo, ensuciando su elegante y blanco traje "Ahora sí estoy molesto".

Levantándose, aprecio con más detalle el resultado. El auto que resultó ser el objetivo principal fue completamente desintegrado, cuyas piezas del vehículo se incrustado brutalmente en los otros medios de transporte, incapacitandolos para el manejo seguro "Ese no fue un disparo de Dust común" fijó su vista al causante, el cual llevaba a los prisioneros a un Convoy que estaba apartado de los demás "Casi fue como si su Aura lo hubiera provocado. ¿Será un cazador veterano?"

"Todos, entren al Convoy, hay una dirección fija en una de las libretas para que entren a Vale de forma segura" habló el joven mientras cerraba las puertas, golpeando el vehículo como señal de que podían avanzar.

Con el vehículo andando, el desconocido se paró frente a Roman, aún con Blake en brazos. Estaba confundida por el hecho que no había ido con ellos, aunque no podría igualmente ya que el lugar estaba copado.

De forma simultánea, ambos apuntaron al otro y dispararon, Román al vehículo y el encapuchado al disparo en sí. El proyectil que disparó el bastón de Roman se desintegró al contacto con el proyectil de Aura. Para suerte del criminal, sólo se hizo ligeramente a un lado, evadiendo el disparo, el cual impactó en un conjunto de árboles que destruyó inmediatamente.

"Un cazador experimentado como mínimo. O al menos alguien con experiencia si dices que escaparse de Atlas. Me pregunto… quienes serán tus familiares" Román empezó a fanfarronear. Su mejor carta era sacar de quicio a sus oponentes para que se descuidaran.

"Sólo para que lo sepas, ni siquiera estoy registrado como cazador… aún" esas palabras dejaron a ambos oyentes sorprendidos, aunque Román lo oculto completamente "He estado lejos de la civilización durante 2 años, sólo sabiendo de ella con el último Pergamino que salió en esa fecha".

"Ya veo… Entonces extrañas a tu familia…"

"Se que están bien… Pero tu no lo estarás pronto" apuntó su Bazooka contra Roman para indicar el punto amenazante.

"Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme a charlar, llegó mi seguro" desde el cielo, 4 Bullhead fueron en ayuda aparentemente del criminal. El joven chasqueó la lengua con molestia ante el cambio de eventos "Te recomiendo que por lo menos sueltes a la joven en tus brazos. Mi conocido quiere tenerla en su 'casa' para que le enseñe su correctivo como corresponde" dijo de forma sombría mientras sacudía el polvo de su traje.

"Pues dile que tendrá que esperar" después de eso disparó su ráfaga de 16 esferas azules de su arma, logrando que la mayoría rozara el casco de las naves, chamuscandolas un poco.

Luego, de forma instantánea lanza su arma al aire, al momento que comienza a esquivar los proyectiles de Roman de forma un poco menos precisa.

El sonido de un motor llamó la atención del criminal, por lo que vio en la dirección que supuestamente estaba. Miro hacia arriba y, para su siguiente sorpresa, el cañón-bazooka brillo en un tono azul, deshaciéndose de su forma de arma para tomar una forma más grande y ancha. Al tocar el suelo, se había transformado en una moto tipo militar de Atlas. Pero algo era diferente al diseño que tenía el vehículo.

Su distracción fue su descuido ya que el encapuchado y su actual rescatada se habían montado en el vehículo, con la Faunus frente al joven miéntras ella lo abrazaba.

Con una aceleración profunda, y con fuego azul saliendo del tubo de escape, se fueron alejando rápidamente del lugar, dejando sólo una estela azul por el fuego que emanaba del tubo de escape.

Con una orden de Roman, los Bullhead se colocaron a la altura del suelo, saliendo de ellos varias motos a su persecución "Estoy seguro de que ese diseño era de uno de los experimentos del fallecido Dr. Stylish. Pero eso fue hace…. 2 años…"

Roman había escuchado de un proyecto de Semblance experimental que el mejor científico de Atlas estaba haciendo. Pero los métodos que emplea eran algo… macabros en el mejor de los términos. Había secuestrado varios jóvenes en esa época, aunque a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Sólo la cantidad de polvo que le daban como pago.

"Creo que tendré decirle de Cindy que investigue un poco" con eso en mente, se fue en uno de los Bullhead para retirarse del lugar, e ir a la sastrería para arreglar su ropa "_Esto no quedará impune_" prometió mentalmente.

**_Persecución_**

"¿Dime, vienen persiguiéndonos?" El joven preguntó ya que Blake estaba sentada de lado y con mejor capacidad visual.

Cuando se acomodó para ver sobre el hombro del joven, noto un grupo de motos que los estaban persiguiendo, siendo los compinches de Roman obviamente "Vienen rápido. Unos 8 de hecho"

"Así que 8… 5 minutos para deshacerme de ellos" murmuró en voz baja, pero no se veía preocupado.

"Disculpa…" dijo Blake en voz alta ya que el viento en sus oídos le dificultaba poder escuchar bien.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"No me he presentado" el desconocido de ojos azules sólo la miró, algo incómodo por el momento que eligió "Soy Blake, Blake Belladonna. ¿Y el tuyo?"

"Cuando salgamos de este embrollo te lo digo" al decir eso, apretó el freno de la moto, haciendo que, con la inclinación apropiada, la moto diera un giro de 180 grados, conduciendo directamente a los malhechores.

"¡Oye, que crees que haces!" Gritó Blake asombrada y aterrada.

La notoria calma del chico le hizo relajarse un poco, pero cuando comenzó a escuchar disparos escondió su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de su salvador.

De forma inesperada, el conductor encapuchado empezó a esquivar todas las balas que fueron a él. Al pasar al lado de uno de los enemigos a su derecha, inclinar la moto ligeramente a la izquierda, desplegando una afilada cuchilla que cortó el manubrio del hombre, junto un brazo.

Repitió el proceso unas 2 veces más, teniendo el mismo resultado con los otros, cuando pasó de largo al resto del grupo, volvió a hacer la misma maniobra de giro, ahora persiguiendo a sus persecutores.

Para asombro y miedo de ellos, estando en el bosque, usaba las mismas cuchillas para cortar troncos enteros sin ningún esfuerzo. Y los que estaban medio cortados, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que cayeran.

De la parte delantera, donde supuestamente estaban los focos del vehículo, dos placas se movieron a un lado, mostrando un par de cañones pequeños, o, espera, eran dos tubos de fusiles… "_Mierda_" fue el pensamiento conjunto de los secuaces de Torchwick.

Con un botón, las balas no demoraron en salir. Los moteros que estaban al frente se movieron en Zig-Zag para evadir los disparos. Pero aún así, 3 de ellos cayeron, siendo que su fuente de combustible había sido perforada y posteriormente explotara.

Los últimos trataron de acelerar para escapar de su verdugo. Pero para su terror, el encapuchado estaba en medio de ambos, totalmente ignorandolos, sólo para que de un movimiento rápido, corto a ambos el manubrio y un brazo.

El encapuchado sólo los dejó ahí, aceleró a fondo y se retiró del lugar a una dirección cerca de los muros de Vale.

**_Tiempo después; 3 A.M_**

Blake estaba acostada en una cama de una cabaña cercana a Vale. Según el chico que la salvó, era un lugar seguro por lo que los Grimm no deberían ser un problema. Aunque era muy tarde no podía conciliar el sueño, no con lo ocurrido.

El lugar supuestamente le pertenecía a un amigo del chico. Pero aparentemente habían huido, probablemente por las explosiones. Blake pidió usar el baño, por lo que, de la forma más delicada que pudo, fue llevada al lugar. Cuando el joven la dejó allí, lo primero que hizo fue lavarse la cara, pero cuando se vio en el espejo quedó shockeada.

No tenía nada. Ni cortes, moretones, hematomas, y los más importante. La palabra Traidor se había esfumado.

Creyó que era una imaginación de ella por el cansancio. Pero no, era real. De alguna forma el encapuchado había curado sus heridas, y borrado la cicatriz.

Actualmente estaba en la alcoba de invitados, descansando placenteramente como podía. Pero aún así, no podía cerrar los ojos bajo ninguna circunstancia. Además de que aún no sabía su nombre.

"Parece que no puedes dormir" desde la entrada, el joven apareció, sin su capucha. Si, su cabello es amarillo, aunque algo desordenado, con todo ello cayendo. Su tez de piel es más bronceado que el de ella. Su capucha estaba abierta, teniendo extrañamente un cierre invertido en ella.

Debajo de la capucha tenía una polera de color negro, ligeramente apegada a su torso. Ahora podía ver mejor los Jeans azul oscuro que traía puestos ya que la capucha le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Traía puestas unas, aparentes, botas de combate de color negro, las cuales tenían el mismo diseño de doble arco de color blanco mirando hacia abajo.

"Aún no me dices tu nombre" fue lo que dijo ella, viendo como el joven se avergonzó un poco por ese detalle.

"A, eso. Perdón si no lo dije cuando llegamos, tenía que asegurarme de estabamos a salvo" dijo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza "Soy Jaune, Jaune Arc. Un gusto en conocerte Blake, aunque hubiera sido mejor en circunstancias más relajadas".

"No negaré eso" dijo, ahora más tranquila por saber el nombre de su salvador "Si puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué me salvaste?".

"Por qué era lo correcto. ¿O me estás diciendo que prefería quedarte allí abajo?"

"No es eso. Es sólo extraño".

"Digamos que es un promesa que me hice a mi mismo".

"Una… ¿Promesa?"

"... Ayudar a aquel que lo necesite... y acabar con aquellos que causan sufrimiento" lo último lo dijo un tanto sombrío.

"No tienes que decirme algo que no quieres".

"Gracias…" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando lo ocurrido en los últimos años. Y el momento en que se separó de sus hermanas "Mañana te llevaré a Vale. Tengo un Faunus conocido que te puede ayudar en tu rehabilitación".

"Gracias".

"Descansa lo que puedas. Mañana iremos a moto igualmente hasta la entrada de Vale. Después de eso, a su tiempo, caminaremos despacio hasta el lugar" dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba de la habitación. Blake noto que en su chaqueta, a la altura de la cola, tenía una placa metálica pequeña, con la forma de una especie de ave ya que dos de las extensiones miraban en diagonal contrario cada uno.

"Olle…" Jaune se detuvo para verla cerca del marco de la puerta "Que es esa especie de placa en la parte baja de tu espalda. Son raras las extenciones que tiene".

"A… esta cosa" dio una ligera palmada a la placa "Hace un tiempo me di cuenta de que puedo canalizar mi fuego azul en esta cosa. Al hacerlo, las placas a los lados se expanden como si fueran alas y me permite estar durante unos 5 minutos en el aire antes de que agote"

"Continuaremos hablando mañana. Ya puedo descansar cómoda ahora" dijo un tanto impresionada, sólo para acomodarse y acostarse bien.

"Buenas noches" con eso, se retiró de la sala.

**_Sueño; Flashback_**

***Alarma de emergencia***

"¡Vayan todos a la sala principal. El sujeto de prueba se escapó!"

"¡Envíen el equipo anti-disturbios! ¡No dejen que se escape por nada del mundo!"

***Explosión***

***Disparos***

"¡Señor! ¡Es capaz de usar The Hyperion a plena potencia! ¡Nuestras defensas no son suficientes!"

***Disparos de Cañón"**

"¡No permitan que salga de la sala! ¡Detenganlo a toda costa!"

En la ciudad Atlas. Cerca del borde de los muros en una instalación de investigación, se realizaba un experimento que se supone que podría revolucionar la forma de combate contra los Grimm. Una forma que podía ayudar a cualquier persona, sea cazador o no.

El Dr. Stylish era el ingeniero local de Atlas, siguiendo órdenes directas de Ironwood, el jefe militar de Atlas. Stylish era un hombre en sus casi 40 años. Tenía pelo negro, con un mechon de pelo teñido de blanco mirando hacia atrás. Su piel era ligeramente clara, ojos de color azul casi oscuro, con anteojos en ellos.

Usaba un traje de 'negocios' de color café pálido, camisa azul oscuro y una corbata del mismo color. Sobre su traje llevaba una bata de doctor de color blanca, la cual le llegaba a los tobillos. Y un par de zapatos café oscuro.

La instalación que ocupaba era una de las más sofisticadas y equipadas en todo Atlas. Tenía los complementos que el Dr quisiera para poder hacer y deshacer a su gusto.

Hace sólo 3 años que empezó a experimentar con Semblance artificiales. Creados por el mismo para ayudar a su ciudad y derrotar fácilmente a los Grimm. Nada tan complicado… o eso hacía ver él.

La verdad era que, además de fortalecer a sus aliados. Su trabajo también ayudó a los enemigos de ellos, vendiendo su 'mercancía' al mejor postor. Si bien en los adultos habían resultados, requería especímenes más jóvenes para un mejor estudio.

Tenía acuerdos con los amigos de Roman Torchwick, Raven Branwen, y otros que aceptaran pagar su precio. Los cuales, aún estando bastante caros, compraban como si fuera cualquier otro producto.

Hace sólo 1 mes, uno de sus más grandes socios en traerle mercancía le trajo un lote prometedor. Si bien sus experimentos con las personas habían salido respetables, estaba lejos de lo que realmente quería.

Actualmente estaba tratando de forzar el despertar del Semblance de infante o pre-adolescente y modificarlo con sus proyecto. Quería ver si podía crear un Semblance con la capacidad de poder guardar y materializar las armas Atlesianas al mezclarlas con el Semblance del sujeto de prueba, invocarla y guardarla en una especie de dimensión de bolsillo.

En el poblado de Ansel, cerca de los límites del territorio de Vale, un grupo de Bandidos con el cual tienen contacto, había asaltado el poblado. Fue relativamente fácil para ellos entrar ya que incapacitaron a los guardias. Cuando tomaron a sus objetivos, y unos cuantos más, dejaron que la desesperación se apoderara del poblado y que los Grimm de los alrededores terminaran su trabajo. Aunque no esperaron que el principal guardián del pueblo, Nicholas Arc, llegará minutos antes de que los Grimm se acercaran, pero su trabajo estaba hecho.

Y es que, a parte de los niños y otras personas que habían tratado, tenían a 4 de sus hijos.

Las más pequeñas, siendo en su mayoría mujeres, eran Lavander, Amber, y Jade Arc. La primera tenía 15 años, siendo la segunda más grande ya que Jade tenía 18, siendo la gemela de Hazel Arc, quien estaba de compras con su madre. Y la última, siendo Amber tenía 13 años, siendo la niña consentida de la familia.

Y el único Hijo que Nicholas había tenido. Tenía pelo desordenado, igual de amarillo que sus hermanas y los mismos ojos azules. Causó unos pocos problemas, pateando y golpeando a todo lo que se cruzará en su camino. Jaune Arc, 15 años.

Cuando los trajeron junto con el resto, no se dispuso a dejar que tocaran a sus hermanas. Aún tiritando de miedo no se movía del lugar. Al ver su tenacidad, el Dr. Stylish decidió tomarlo como unos de sus conejillos de india, siempre diciendo 'Si soportas este tratamiento, tendrás el poder de poder proteger a tus hermanas.¿Soportaría ese castigo por ellas?' No tuvo más elección que seguirlo.

Sus hermanas querían protestar. Siendo Jade la que le estaba alegando su repentina e irresponsable acción, pero cuando la vio a los ojos, no vio una pisada de miedo o de duda. Siendo la primera vez en muchos años que la joven de pelo en coleta ve esa determinación en sus ojos, igual que la de su padre. Sin ningún tipo de queja alguna, el joven fue a su… infierno.

Fueron tortuoso meses para él. Quería simplemente morir y dejar de sufrir. Su madre le había dicho que el Aura se podía desbloquear con el tiempo, o con la ayuda de un canto especial. Pero Semblance era algo propio, uno mismo tenía que despertarlo, y esa era la tortura.

Usaron métodos con agujas, entrenamiento forzado, eventos de vida o muerte. Eso y mucho más tuvo que soportar. Todos los demás caían a su alrededor, siendo reemplazados por los otros que tenían como repuesto. Pero no se rendiría, si lo hacía, sus hermanas serían las siguientes. Aunque sabía que Jade podría manejarlo, quería demostrar que teníais fortaleza de proteger a su familia.

Siempre lo molestaban y se burlaban de él, diciendole que alguien tan debil y cobarde no podia hacer nada. Pero iba a demostrales lo contrario.

Lastimosamente, su Semblance nunca apareció.

Ante eso, Stylish tuvo que seguir con los planes de su investigación. Aunque tenía que admitirlo, el joven Arc tenía una cantidad casi insana de Aura. Superaba por un poco a los cazadores más experimentados, aunque dudaba que superase a Ozpin y Glinda.

Fueron largos 3 meses que estuvieron en cautiverio. Aunque los alimentaban con lo justo para sobrevivir. Las jóvenes rubias gritaban por su querido hermano. Exigiendo que lo devolvieran a él y con su familia.

No le hicieron nada a ellas por mantener a su mejor y más prometedor espécimen a todo su potencial. Sabían que el joven soportó todo ese calvario para que así sus hermanas no fueran las próximas, y el Dr Stylish cumplió su parte hasta que dijera lo contrario.

Ahora, Jaune estaba en una cama metálica, con varios instrumentos que apuntaban a él. Algún tipo de aguja que dispara láseres o algo, y otras cosas que el joven no quiere saber.

Cuando el doctor inició la prueba final, activo dichos láseres, que en verdad era rayos de Aura, los cuales estaban conectados a diferentes cápsulas con armamentos variados y un vehículo transporte.

Armas que estaban en proceso de prueba y ya habían terminado los prototipos finales en el momento de la prueba. Si las armas funcionaban sólo con aura, entonces sería más beneficioso para todo su proyecto.

Todo el lugar estaba inundado por el sonido de las máquinas, sólo para ser seguido por el grito desgarrador del joven Arc. El dolor que sentía era inmenso. Sentía que metían trozos de metal afilado por todo su cuerpo y no podía hacer nada para evitar el dolor.

Sus hermanas, que estaban en su celda, veían por un monitor el progreso de la prueba. Bastante indignadas y angustiada por lo que veían. Ya había sido suficiente dolor para su hermano mayor… sólo que querían descansará un poco.

Justo cuando Jaune pensó que no podía más… su Semblance se mostró.

Su aura fue visible, y se vio como mermaba por todo su cuerpo, como ver debajo del agua y las diferentes olas que la movían. Luego de eso, el experimento terminó.

Fueron angustioso 4 minutos en los que el pulso del joven no se mostraba. Incluso, unos de los invitados especiales, la cual, sin que nadie lo notara, había colocado parte de su Semblance en él, sólo para de que pasaba.

Luego de eso… hubo pulso.

Todos en el lugar empezaron a festejar, incluso el Dr Stylish se mostró agradecido de que al final todo resultó bien. La mujer en el lugar pudo apreciar levemente como el Aura del joven, una vez blanca cuando su Semblance se mostró, ahora era de un color azul casi oscuro. Algo que la intrigó.

La mujer vio que el Dr hablaba con sus hombres, algo sobre pruebas de campo para poder ver los alcances del joven. Luego, mencionó algo sobre usar a sus hermanas, quienes podrían ser especímenes igual de buenos que su hermano.

Fue con eso, que todo se fue a la borda.

Eso nos lleva a la escena actual. Jaune escucho lo que dijo Stylish, y juro que pagaría. Una especie de fuego azul rodeó su cuerpo, soltandolo de sus ataduras. La explosión de su Aura fue lo suficiente para alejar y derretir las molestias. Stylish no se quedó para ver qué haría, simplemente huyo.

El lugar fue un infierno. Todo el laboratorio fue reducido a una sombra de lo que era. Incluso la mujer tuvo que alabar el manejo de ese dichoso fuego. Sólo con tiempo podría igualarla. Pero ella no lo dejaría.

Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Cuando había acabado con todos los soldados y el equipo anti-disturbios y se dirigió a la celda, aparentemente, de sus hermanas. Se había escabullido detrás de él para poder recuperar lo poco de su Semblance que había dado.

Nunca espero a poco centímetros de tocarlo, agraria su mano, la diera vueltas por el aire, y la lanzará a un cúmulo de escombros. Fue tan rápido que no pudo registrar lo ocurrido hasta que escuchó una explosión.

**_Con Jaune_**

"Dijiste que mis hermanas estarían bien si hacía lo que decías…. Por qué rompiste tu promesa" el joven estaba frente a él. Pero el Dr Stylish lo miraba como solo un mero logro que fue difícil de alcanzar por mucho tiempo.

"No lo entiendes. Es la revolución en el poder militar. Poder portar cualquier arma dentro de tu propia aura, sólo era el primer paso. Ahora sólo me queda hacer pruebas para ver si puedo recrear un Semblance que pueda crear armas de forma infinita… ¡Sería grandioso!" Dijo con una exclamación mientras alzaba los brazos al aire de forma expectante, disfrutando de la idea.

"Estás loco" dijo mientras apuntaba The Hyperion al Dr "No permitiré que sigas con estos experimentos" empezó a cargar una gran cantidad de Aura en el cañón. Sólo enojandose más al ver la sonrisa extasiada que el hombre tenía en su rostro.

"Eres la creación más grande desde que comencé con este proyecto. El infundir el armamento Atlesiano en el aura y que se guarde en la misma. ¡Es perfecto!"

***Booom***

La existencia del loco Dr. abandonó el mundo de los vivos al recibir un impacto directo del Hyperion, explotando su existencia del mundo mortal.

Jaune sólo se quedó apuntando en el mismo lugar, en silencio mientras la instalación era un caos. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente parado fue a verificar si sus hermanas estaban bien. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio que había una chaqueta en una especie de mostrador. Con una capucha lo suficientemente holgada para ocultar su rostro, con una placa metálica en la parte de la espalda con dos detenciones en diagonal mirando hacia abajo.

Jaune sabía que era una especie de proyecto junto con lo que habían estado experimentando en este lugar, y, con lo conveniente de la capucha le serviría para poder ocultarse. Así que rompió el vidrio y se llevó la prenda para posteriormente colocarsela, le quedaba ligeramente grande, pero con el tiempo se ajustará.

"¡Lavander, Jade, Amber. Dónde están!"

"¡Hermano!"

Fue algo bajo para lo que sería un grito, pero pudo escucharlo. Vio a través de todo el humo a sus cuatro hermanas, acurrucadas en un rincón de su propia celda, el cual era la única que no se desmoronaban por el fuego que recorría el lugar.

De forma instintiva, se deslizó con su propia Aura en el suelo, sacando una espada que él no sabía de dónde salió, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Corto todo obstáculo frente a él, llegando rápidamente donde sus hermanas estaban resguardadas.

"¿Están todas bien?" Vio que estaban ligeramente con hollín en sus rostros, lo que lo hizo ver los alrededores, había más destrucción del que pudiera creer. Todo eso, causado por el mismo. Sacudió su cabeza para pensar en una forma de poder salir "Siganme, hay un puerto de naves al otro lado de la sala principal".

"Pero, cómo llegaremos. Hay muchos lugares con fuego… y muchos obstáculos… tengo miedo…" Amber se empezó a quebrar. Era entendible. Querían que Mamá estuviera aquí y las consolara para que se sintieran mejor. Y aunque Jade era la mayor, veía que quería lo mismo que todas.

Jaune se agacho en el suelo, de rodillas, dando el abrazo más grande que pudo a sus 3 hermanas transmitiendo lo mejor que podía la seguridad que quería darles "Iremos a casa. No tiene que preocuparse de esto. Les prometo que esta pesadilla acabara pronto" les susurro de forma suave, obteniendo lo que quería.

"¿L-Lo prometes?" dijo una llorosa Ambar con su meñique alzado, siendo copiada por las otras, siendo Jade y Lavender las más avergonzados por hacer una promesa muy infantil. Jaune sólo les sonrió, dándoles confianza en sus próximas palabras.

"Lo prometo" alzando ambos meñiques, tomo dos más pequeños que él en los suyos. Con Ambar en el derecho, y Jade y Lavender en el izquierdo "Iremos a casa, y volveremos a estar juntos".

***Booom***

Una explosión cerca de la celda los sacó de su momento. Sin más opción, y con la fuerza que tenía, tomó a ambas en sus brazos, dos en cada lado, y las llevó al lugar lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando mesas, escombros, paneles que estaban rotos, entre otras cosas.

Fue una carrera extenuante para el joven Arc. Pero fue recompensado por el lugar de destino. Una recompensa medio amarga ya que la única nave que se mantenía intacta estaba con un ala enterrada en una pila de piedra **[N/A: Para que se den una idea del tipo de Avión o nave, como quieran llamarlo, es similar al Quinjet de los Vengadores. Sin más, sigamos con la historia]**. Jaune va a la parte trasera de la nave, donde justo en la salida tenía una forma de identificación aparentemente en blanco.

Sin más, el rubio Arc registra su mano, y para su sorpresa siente que parte de su Aura es arrancada hacia la nave, después, con un sonido de aprobación la compuerta se abre " Suban a la nave, yo voy a quitar los escombros de su ala" indecisas, hacen caso a lo sé dice su hermano y abordan el vehículo.

La nave tenía la Ala derecha atascada con un cúmulo de roca que obstaculizan la detención de Ala, la cual estaba doblada, probablemente para poder entrar en espacios más cerrados. Con espada en mano, cortó las rocas que suponía que eran las que eran el pilar que mantenía todo el cúmulo arriba de la nave.

***Slash******Slash******Slash******Slash***

La espada cortó como cuchilla caliente contra la mantequilla, logrando liberar la nave de su prisión improvisada…..

***Disparos de Fusil***

Pero para su mala suerte, los que querían aún conservar los avances y notas de los estudios del Dr Stylish no querían perder nada de sus pertenencias. Con espada en mano bloqueó cada bala que podía, y para su suerte, la chaqueta que había tomado bloqueaba las balas que pasaban su defensa. Tal parecía que era de un material especial.

Cansado de estar en la defensiva, y viendo que estaban avanzando a la entrada, salto e invocó su cañón para dar una ráfaga de disparos, bloqueando el avance de los enemigos. Sin más entró a la nave y fue a la cabina del piloto.

Extrañamente, sabía que era lo que tenía que presionar para que la nave funcionara. Con tres botones de su derecha y seis pequeños switch arriba de él los motores de la nave empezaron a funcionar.

En ambas alas del vehículo, tenía dos hélices, las cuales comenzaron a girar rápidamente y despegarse del suelo. En la parte de la cola tenía dos especie de propulsores, los cuales se encendieron en un pálido brillo rojizo naranja.

Los militares que estaban en el lugar dispararon contra la nave, siendo inefectivo sus intentos cuando se dieron cuenta que el vehículo, aparte de ir blindado, tenía un protector Aura sobre dicho blindaje.

"No permitiré que me capturen, ni a mi, ni a mis hermanas..." ya había ganado algo de altitud, y se había girado en donde estaban disparando. Para horror de ellos, ametralladoras y lanzamisiles fueron desplegados de la nave "¡Y no dejaré nada de este lugar!" Apenas dio clic en el botón rojo que tenía en la palanca de manejo, todo se volvió blanco.

**_Despertar: Fin Flashback_**

Blake probó en levantarse ella misma cuando noto que el sol ya estaba bastante alto en el cielo. Cuando vio el reloj ya eran pasada de las 9:45 lo que le decía que la hora de tráfico en la entrada de Vale sería más concurrida. Para su alivio, podía mantenerse en pie. Aunque aún se sentía débil, y se tambaleaba un poco cuando caminaba.

Cuando llegó a lo que sería la sala de invitados, vio a Jaune en el sillón más grande dormido, pero le preocupó el que se estuviera moviendo, mientras murmuraba cosas, nombres. Se puso peor cuando cayó al suelo, pero no despertó, sino que siguió retorciéndose en el sueño.

Antes de que Blake hiciera algo para despertarlo, él lo hizo.

Lo primero que vio el rubio fue a una Blake que lo miraba con preocupación "Oh, Blake" se empezó a levantar del suelo, sin notar que estaba en el suelo y no en el sillón "¿Te desperté o algo?"

"No. Desperté un poco antes. Parecidas tener una pesadilla" lo miró atentamente, notando las ligeras ojeras que tenía.

"No es nada. Solo algo que no debería importar" dijo mientras se dirigía al baño a lavarse la cara, bajo la atenta mirada de la Fauno que lo miraba con algo de pena.

"_Que tuviste que pasar para ser reservado_".

"Podemos comer algo antes de ir a Vale. Revise lo que había en la nevera anoche. ¿Te apetece algo de pescado para el desayuno?" Preguntó mientras salía del baño con toalla en mano.

"Dime que hago" no necesitaba escucharlo dos veces.

**_Entrada de principal de Vale 10:30 A.M._**

Blake podría decir que su salvador sabía lo que cocinaba. Aunque prefería atún fresco para comer, el pescado en conserva había quedado perfecto bailas manos de su salvador.

Dejó de lado sus ideas sobre las otras formas en que podría pedirle hacer un pescado. Ya estaban en la entrada de Vale y parecía que estaban haciendo una inspección de vehículos. El par estaba montado en la 'Moto de Batalla', como ella lo había nombrado, y ya estaban en su turno para la 'minuciosa' inspección.

Pero la extrañeza de la pelinegra, Jaune entregó su pergamino al oficial que estaba con ellos. Extrañado revisó el dispositivo, sólo para asombrarse y devolverlo inmediatamente.

Blake quería preguntar lo que había mostrado en su pergamino, pero decidió que sería para otra posible ocacion. Después de recorrer unas pocas calles Jaune se detuvo frente a un hospital de rehabilitación múltiple.

"La Fauno que conozco está al tanto de tu llegada. Quieres que te ayude o puedes hacerlo sola" dijo mientras se había bajado de la moto para ayudarla a ella a bajar. Blake no se explicaba por qué seguía con la capucha.

"Ya has hecho mucho por mi estas últimas horas. Puedo seguir por mi misma desde aquí" aunque quería estar por más tiempo con él para poder conocerlo, tenía la sensación de que quería hacer algo, y muy personal si la ligera ansiedad que notaba en sus expresiones decía algo.

"Ya veo" subió el cierre de su chaqueta y metió la mano derecha en ella buscando algo. Segundos después saca un sobre para entregarlo en las manos de la joven "Esto debería ser suficiente para poder comprarte un pergamino de clase Cazador. Y al menos para poder comprarte algún arma de reemplazo".

Blake sólo lo miró conmocionada. Sabía lo caro que eran los pergaminos de clase Cazador. Si no era un estudiante no tenía el descuento correspondiente para ello. Pero por el simple peso podría decir que había suficiente para ello. Solo por curiosidad abrió el sobre y se congeló. Todos eran Billetes de Gravamen Amarillos. Unos 30 como mucho.

"C-Como…"

"Olle, solo se que es dinero, no se cuanto es el valor. He estado dos años vagando por las afueras de todas las ciudades. Derrotar a todos los bandidos que te encuentras te da algo bueno después de todo" dijo encogiéndose de hombro "Bueno, eso sería todo. Nos vemos pronto" sin más se subió a su moto fue rumbo desconocido.

La chica sólo se quedó ahí, un poco, por no decir demasiado, aturdida. La cantidad dada podía comprar 5 Pergaminos de Cazador sin ningún problema. Además, si administraba bien su ganancia actual podría reconstruir y mejorar a Gambol Shroud, ya que fue destruida apenas fue capturada.

Y también podría cobrarle para varias latas de atún fresco.

"_Tal vez lo vuelva a ver_" fue lo que pensó, dirigiéndose con la Fauno que el joven le dijo.

**_Parque Beacon_**

Jaune estaba con su pergamino en mano. Con el pulgar sobre el botón de llamada con un número listo para marcar. Pero por alguna razón no lo hacía, viendo como su mano temblaba de expectación sabiendo a qué persona quería llamar.

"_Han sido dos largos años. Tienen que saber que estás bien_" con la idea ya fortalecida apretó el icono de llamada, lentamente.

Colocó el Pergamino en su oreja, esperando escuchar la voz que casi ni recordaba de esa persona. Pareció una eternidad la cantidad de tonos que habían pasado… "¿Sí? Quién habla" hasta que contestó.

Aunque hayan pasado dos años desde que no la escuchaba, su corazón sabía que era ella. Tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de llorar y de no gimotear para que no arruinada el momento.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle. Saber si había encontrado a las niñas. Decirle dónde las había dejado. Decirle de él mismo "Quien está el Pergamino. Si es una broma voy a tener que…"

"No es necesario enojarse… no lo cree madre?"

Del otro lado de la línea sólo permaneció en silencio, escuchando un plato romperse cerca del Pergamino. También pudo escuchar pasos a lo lejos, intrigado de quien podría ser "¡Madre, qué ocurre!" Jaune reconoció la voz de Coral. Alguien muy molesta cuando recordaba parte de su infancia. Pero ahora era como música para sus oídos.

"J-J-Jaune" la escuchó decir mientras creía que empezó a llorar. La mujer era Juniper Arc, la madre de Jaune.

Desde el otro lado, la mujer tenía cabello rubio ligeramente palido estaba usando un pantalón color Beige ligeramente ajustado. Una polera simple manga larga de color azul rey, y sobre el un delantal color crema, ya que estaba lavando los trastes del desayuno. Y usaba unos zapatos de color celeste.

La otra mujer al lado de ella, quien también estaba aturdida por el nombre que dijo su madre era Coral Arc. Coral tenía el pelo amarillo, con una parte de él amarrada en una pequeña cola que caía en su hombro izquierdo, y un mechón que caía por el lado derecho. Llevaba sólo una polera manga corta de color negro, unos pantalones de mezclilla que le llegaban a las rodillas, y una zapatilla blancas.

De vuelta con Jaune, sonreía al poder escuchar que aún se preocupaban por él después de estos dos años "Así que Coral está en casa. Me alegro que te haga compañía" dijo de forma alegre.

"J-J-Jaune… yo…. ¡D-Donde estas! ¿Estas bien?¿No te ha pasado nada malo? ¡Por qué no has llamado estos últimos dos años!"

"Wow, Wow, Wow. Más despacio Mamá. Va a 20 Km por palabra" espero un poco para que pudiera calmarse. Suponía que estuviera preocupada, por lo que esto era lo normal "Bien… podría decirse que he estado ocupado estos dos largos años. Y descuida, estoy en perfecta salud así que no te preocupes por ese detalle" trato de calmar a la mujer, quien tuvo que respirar un poco para poder digerir la situación.

"...Por qué no has venido a casa hijo"

Podía saber lo dolida que estaba por su voz. No es que no quisiera. No tenía opción. Si regresaba las cosas en Ansel se hubiera hecho difíciles en muchos sentidos "Tenía que entrenar. Si No lo hacía, no podría estar seguro de que sufrieran sólo por mi causa".

"A qué te refieres con eso".

"Me han estado persiguiendo" esas palabras hicieron que su madre jadeara de sorpresa, angustia y preocupación "Con mi situación como esta no aceptaba poner en peligro a mi familia. Ya fue suficiente con que la pequeña Amber se asustara".

"Ella no te culpa por lo ocurrido. Fue algo repentino" dijo Júpiter en un intento de que su hijo calmara el ligero pesar de su voz.

"Así que las encontraron".

"La familia Xiang Long fue comprensiva. Les agradecí mucho por haberlas cuidado. Aunque la pequeña Amber no se quería separar de la menor de sus hijas" dijo la mujer un tanto más calmada que antes.

"Ya veo" dijo más relajado. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que encontrarán a sus hermanas. Se había mantenido en el lugar donde las había dejado para que no fueran secuestradas. Aunque ese tipo de la guadaña era muy bueno "Respondiendo a otras de tus preguntas…. estoy en Vale".

"Espera ¿En donde?"

"Seguiré con el sueño que tenía desde hace tiempo de convertirme en Cazador. Aunque ya no sea por el pensamiento infantil de antes, lo haré para proteger lo que es importante para mí".

"P-Pero… hijo…" iba a decir algo, pero Coral llegó y le arrebató el pergamino a su madre.

"¡Escúchame bien mocoso. No sabes las preocupaciones por las que hemos pasado todo este tiempo. Jade ha estado desde ese día lamentándose no haber tomado tu lugar en una supuestas pruebas!¡No me salgas con tonterías como las que estás diciendo ahora!"

Recordó cuando habían llegado a las cercanías de la Academia Signal. Estaba feliz de haber encontrado después de 2 meses a sus hermanas. Pero cuando quisieron preguntar por Jaune, Jade sólo dijo que se había alejado para protegerlas.

Desde ese día la chica había dejado de ser la misma. Siempre cabizbaja y triste. Apenas comía, y no podían levantarle el ánimo de ninguna manera. Habían tratado de preguntarle lo que había pasado. Pero ella se negó a hablar.

Coral ahora esperaba una respuesta, respirando agitadamente por el arrebato que había tenido. No quería que su madre siguiera triste, y quería que Jade fuera como antes. La única que podía hacerla salir de su habitación era Hazel, aunque no cambiaba nada.

Su paciencia comenzó a acabarse cuando no había escuchado nada del otro lado "... Lo siento" la furia de Coral desapareció como si un balde de agua fría fuera tirado en el fuego "No era mi intención preocuparlos. Pero no podía estar junto a ustedes… hasta que controlada bien mi Semblance" la voz del joven fue agradable luego de dos largos años. Algo que la propia Coral noto cuando lo escuchó "Además, es bueno escucharte. Me alegra saber que estés como Mamá, gracias por cuidarla" esas palabras la sonrojaron por sobre manera.

Juniper sólo se rió del aspecto de su hija. Sabía que todas ellas molestaban a Jaune sólo por pasar el rato, y eran solo molestias inofensivas, por lo que de vez en cuando tambien lo hacia. Aprovechando de que Coral estaba aún aturdida y le quitó el pergamino "Jaune… sólo cuídate. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que decidiste, pero te apoyaré en lo que quieras. Sólo… prométeme que nada te pasara hijo".

"Descuida madre. Aparte de mi Semblance también tengo un arma. Aunque quería usar a Crocea Mors para impresionar a Papá, me defiendo bastante bien con lo que tengo" dijo con voz confiada para no preocupar a su madre. Si bien era cierto, las otras modalidades de sus armas seguían quitando mucha aura. No lo hacen de forma exagerada como en el principio ya que logró disminuir notoriamente ese defecto. Pero aún le quitaban su uso repetitivo.

"Esta bien… les diré al resto que llamaste. Gracias por decirnos donde estas"

"Tratare de llamar más veces cuando está semana termine. Después diré como me fue en las transcripciones para la Academia. Nos vemos luego" sin más cortó la llama, guardando su pergamino. Justo cuando fue rodeado por un montón de personas.

"Miren que tenemos aquí. Jure haber visto un pergamino muy costoso en manos de este buen hombre" dijo uno de las personas, de las cuales estaban disimuladamente dirigiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos, pero dicha mano es alejada por el dorso de la mano derecha de Jaune, quien los miró con condescendencia.

Sin más uso su Aura para despejar sus alrededores, mandando a volar a cada uno de los 'matones' chamuscadolos ligeramente ya que había calentado su Aura "Deberían pensar bien a quién eligen para robar" dijo mientras se montaba en su moto y la echaba a andar "Otra persona los hubiera matado en mi lugar" sin más se alejó del grupo.

**_Una semana después_**

Jaune había usado su semana para conocer toda la ciudad. Oficialmente, sólo conocía algunas partes del lugar para poder ubicarse bien. Pero ahora se dio el tiempo de conocer todos lugares. Desde toda tienda de armas hasta las tiendas de Dust que habían.

También aprovecho de conocer cada local de comida que había en cada cuadra. Desde que pudo controlar a voluntad el cambio de arma por medio de su Aura noto que también agotaba parte de sus nutrientes corporales para mantener su Aura estable, por lo que entró en cada local para ver los diferentes platos que podrían satisfacer su hambre. Si bien tenía que comer más de lo que cualquiera pudiera considerar normal, algunos lugares servían la comida con una cocción precisa en los alimentos que le daban una sensación de 'satisfacción' en su hambre.

Por otro lado, también, sólo si estaba presente, detuvo los asaltos que habían a las tiendas de polvo de la ciudad. Ya tenía varios enemigos a sus espaldas por no dejar que hicieran lo que quisieran, por lo que las veces que interfirio en los asaltos lo hizo desde el techo de un edificio cercano con una de formas de mayor alcance en armas. Su Stun Sniper.

Una arma con un poder de fuego tan grande que podría llamar la atención de toda la ciudad. Para comodidad de Jaune pudo materializarle un silenciador de alta resistencia.

Su tamaño, desde la base del gatillo hasta el cañón de fuego era de aproximadamente unos 2.5 metros. Su alcance es de 6 Km. Y una mira telescópica adaptable a cualquier ambiente.

En la misma mirilla tenía una pequeña tableta digital que registra el ángulo de caída, velocidad del viento y la inclinación de la tierra para poder calcular los tiros por posibles errores.

La cereza sobre el pastel son sus balas. Si bien podía usar su Aura para disparar por el cañón. En el Quinjet que tenía escondido había un paquete de municiones especiales para dicha arma. Un par era para dar un impulso en la distancia, en caso de que no fuera suficiente. Además de que contaban con una pequeñísima cantidad de Dust eléctrico. Cosa que cuando impactara, al momento que la bala golpeara el Aura o la carne de su objetivo esa pequeña cantidad se dirija al nervio más cercano, y al hacerlo, se expande por todo el cuerpo.

Con un arma como esa Jaune podía disparar desde cualquier punto donde pudiera tener un buen ángulo de tiro. Varios de los atracos que ocurrían fueron frustrados. Y para los policías de Vale era extraño encontrarlos a todos ellos paralizados.

El único que aún escapaba de la mira de Jaune por su rápida movilidad era quien lideraba cada atraco. Roman Torchwick.

El hombre pelinaranja estaba más que furioso. La mitad de sus atracos ha una sido frustrados por un héroe misterioso. Y para su mala suerte las balas usadas eran algo que nunca había visto.

Aún con cómplices que tenían desbloqueada su Aura, las dichosas balas aprovechaban ese escudo como un conductor y paralizaba a sus hombres. Y para colmo no sabía de donde disparaba.

El era bueno en su trabajo, y si alguien intentaba atraparlo para mandarlo con la justicia él los percibía sin ningún problema. Pero estos casos…. Sólo percibía la veloz bala cuando impactaba contra uno de sus hombres. Y no podía escuchar de dónde venía el disparo.

No había nada más que lo molestara que alguien se burlara de él en su propia cara. Le era inaceptable.

**_Actualidad_**

Si había algo que Jaune había apreciado últimamente, era la música.

En su semana había una tienda que estaba abierta las 24 horas del día. Y aparte de vender el Dust como otra de tantas tiendas, también un set musical de distintos lugares de Remamnt.

En sus días fuera de la civilización había configurado su Pergamino para que recibiera todo tipo de noticias, no importaba si era importante o no.

Daba gracias que el dispositivo fuera resistente a casi cualquier ambiente, y que le hubieran puesto la opción de bloqueo para que pudiera interceptar señales militares. Razón por la que podía eludir al principal grupo de Bandidos del clan Branwen, el cual era el causante de su secuestro hacía Atlas. Además de que causó unas cuantas bajas al grupo, fue descubierto y ahora es su principal objetivo a cazar. Aunque la líder tenía otros planes para él.

Ahora, estaba en un lado de la tienda, escuchando música con un par de audífonos de color negro con bordes azules. El lado derecho tenía un círculo de configuración para el tipo de orden musical si estaba vinculado a un pergamino. Y tenía otras opciones. Arriba Estaba el botón de play. En la parte izquierda y derecha eran adelantar o retroceder, pero si los mantenía presionado aumenta y disminuye el volumen. Y el inferior era para responder llamadas de su pergamino. Tenía la opción de un manos libres. No confiaba en que si sacaba su pergamino por cualquier llamada llamaría la atención de los ojos envidiosos. No estaba dispuesto a perder un dispositivo tan convencional, y su actual fuente de relajación.

Un toque desde su hombro lo hizo dar vuelta, viendo a los mismos matones que asaltaban las tiendas de Dust. Aunque el tipo señaló su oído. Ah, cierto, estaba escuchando música.

"¿Necesita algo?" Ya sabia que era lo que iban a hacer, pero no le hacía mal a nadie ser ignorante por unos pocos minutos.

"Había dicho, levanta tus manos y tirate al suelo" dijo el hombre. En serio, no sabía por qué la necesidad de los sombreros y los lentes. En opinión personal, les eran graciosos en vez de intimidantes.

"Entonces me estás asaltando" era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

"¡¿No lo vez?!" Parecía con poca paciencia.

"Ya veo"

***Pow***

Antes de que Jaune hiciera algo, en otro pasillo de la tienda uno de los secuaces de Roman salió volando para estrellarse en la pared de la entrada. Roman mando a otros de sus secuaces de encargarse de la chica que estaba en el pasillo. El resultado, salir disparado por el ventanal de la tienda donde tres de los secuaces de Roman y el mismo Jaune se asomaron para ver.

La chica de afuera, en opinión de Jaune, parecía del tipo gótico. Un vestido de pieza completa que le llegaba por sobre las rodillas. Dicho vestido en la parte inferior de un rojo bastante fuerte y llamativo. Los bordes de las mangas eran del mismo color rojo.

Tenía un cinturón ligeramente suelto del mismo color negro, donde en la parte derecha tenía el símbolo de una rosa en color gris/plateado y un cartucho de munición. Y en la derecha de dicho cinturón tenía adornos parecidos a balas de pistola.

En la parte del estómago tenía varias tiras, las cuales eran las que ajustaba la parte superior de su vestido. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por dos medias de color negro, las cuales se tornaban a un ligero rojo a la altura de los pies, los cuales tenía usando dos botas de combate con los bordes superior, suelas, y cordones de color rojo.

Su cabello era de un tono negro, cuyas puntas reflejaban un brillo rojizo de forma inexplicable. Llevaba sobre ella una capa de color rojo que ondenaba en el aire de la noche, al momento que su, aparente, arma tomaba una forma de una guadaña más grande que ella misma.

Al mirar a la tienda, mostró sus plateados ojos, los cuales transmitían coraje, inocencia y mucha determinación. Balanceo su guadaña con maestría de izquierda a derecha y por sobre ella, para después enterrar la punta de la guadaña en suelo… y deteniendo la música que escuchaba en sus audífonos.

Roman sólo dejó que algo de las cenizas de su puro salieran por el viento de la ventana rota, ligeramente asombrado y molesto de que, ahora, una Caperucita se las diera de heroína "Bien…" miro al resto de sus hombres "Atrapenla".

Con la orden dada, los tres fueron contra la niña de enorme arma. El primero en llegar fue recibido por una potenciada doble patada. Cortesía de la pequeña que giró sobre el mango perfectamente equilibrada de su guadaña para el golpe.

Cuando tocó suelo, aprovechó su impulso para sacar su arma del suelo y colocarla en diagonal por detrás de de su derecha. Cuando uno de sus atacantes se acercó, apretó el gatillo para que una bala saliera por la parte superior de la guadaña, causando que el poder de retroceso fuera usado para que la pobre alma que se acercó fuera disparado al aire girando en su propio eje.

Uso el mismo potente impulso para dar tres giros más a su guadaña y enterrar a otro de los ladrones en el asfalto por el revés de su arma, dejándolo fuera de combate inmediatamente.

El hombre que había golpeado en primer lugar sacó una ametralladora y comenzó a disparar a la joven, pero ésta pareció desvanecerse del lugar donde estaba a otro dejando solo pétalos de rosa en su camino.

Repitió dos veces el mismo movimiento, siendo en el tercero que usó el disparo de su arma para impulsadas hacia adelante, barrer los pies del hombre, dejándolo girando en el aire.

La chica enterró su arma en el suelo para frenar su avance, quedando en el aire y aprovechando lo mismo para balancearse a uno de los lados, sacando su guadaña del suelo y golpear al tipo hacia los pies de Roman, al momento que la chica se quedó en el suelo.

Todo eso en un lapsus de 15 segundos o menos.

"Vales cada centavo. En serio, así es" dijo Roman mientras miraba ligeramente a sus secuaces en el suelo "Bueno Red, creo que todos podemos decir que fue una noche ajetreada" le dijo fuertemente cuando tomó el abajo de su boca y lo tira al piso, sólo para aplastarlo con la base de su bastón "Y por más que quisiera quedarme…" luego, alza dicho bastón apuntando a la joven de capucha roja al momento que una mira se alza del ahora cañón del bastón de Roman " Me temo que aquí nos separamos".

***Bang***

***Floosh***

Para sorpresa de la chica de rojo y conmoción de Roman, la bala se prendió en un fuego azul, consumiendo dicho proyectil dejándolo sólo como un montón de cenizas.

"Debo decir que eres una víbora escurridiza, Roman" ambos usuarios de armas miran en dirección a la tienda, notando a Jaune con su capucha y su mano alzada, con un fuego azul en ella.

"Tu…" Roman se mostró molesto por su presencia.

Jaune salió de la tienda, caminando lentamente para quedar al lado de la pequeña Gótica "Aunque me es más que claro que la chica al lado mío puede defenderse sola" dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos, sin notar cómo la joven se sonrojo por el cumplido "Tengo como costumbre ayudar si hace falta".

"Bueno. Si no es Blue Flame quien nos da una visita" declaró el hombre, haciendo que Jaune levante una ceja por el apodo "Dónde está la Fauno que sacaste de su casa".

"Esta mejor en donde este. Y esta vez me asegúrate que vayas a prisión como el resto de tus hombres" declaró al momento que juntó ambas manos, y al abrirlas, en una pequeña explosión de fuego azul una katana de color azul oscuro, muy oscuro con todo el filo de un Azul Rey apareciera, quedando justo en su mano.

No se dio cuenta de que la joven al lado lo vio con estrellas en los ojos por la acción hecha.

Roman, por otro lado, fruncido el ceño ante la frase que el molesto joven había dicho "Así que fuiste tu quien frustro todos mis atracos…".

"Tal vez" río de lado al ver que Roman se irritaba "Lo único que sí sé, es que no permitiré que sigas en las calles!"

Al momento de terminar de hablar Jaune hizo su deslizamiento de fuego tan rápido que la chica pensó que tenía un Semblance similar al de ella. Roman alzó su bastón deteniendo el corte y retrocediendo un poco.

De forma maestra Torchwick le da una patada en el abdomen para alejarlo. Jaune retrocede y pierde a Roman de vista cuando se levanta.

"¡Se fue por la escalera!"

Al mirar levemente a la niña, quien había gritado, fija su vista en la misma dirección. Roman estaba subiendo por las escaleras de un edificio cercano dirigiéndose el techo. Jaune sin pensarlo se pone a perseguirlo siendo seguido por la chica roja.

Cuando Roman llegó a la cima y se dirigió al otro extremo Jaune salto con un impulso igneo, mientras que la chica roja llegó al disparar su arma en su modo guadaña al suelo, llegando a la azotea del edificio.

"¡Oye!" Gritó la niña, haciendo que el mareante se detuviera.

Roman sólo se quedó mirando hacia enfrente, dándole la espalda a los dos jóvenes "Persistentes" gruño por lo bajo.

Jaune alistó su espada mientras que la chica gótica su guadaña, pero el sonido de un Bullhead llamó su atención. Desde el otro lado, donde estaba Roman, se elevó por lo alto, haciendo que su vista fuera interrumpida por el viento que emanaba la nave, aunque no era una molestia mayor, si novia luz que los deslumbraba.

Roman aprovechó ese momento para subir a la nave sonriendoles con bastante petulancia "¡Fin de la línea Red y Blue Flame!" Grito para que fueran escuchados.

Luego lanzó un cristal Dust de color rojo a los pies de los jóvenes, para después apuntar a dicho cristal con su bastón, explotando el techo del edificio "hwojojojo" festejo en el momento por deshacerse de dos molestias. Pero su felicidad fue momentánea "¿Hmmm?" Al despejarse el humo un enorme glifo de color púrpura estaba frente a l dúo, junto a otra persona.

Una mujer de mediana edad con un pelo de un color rubio muy ligero recogido en un moño con un listón colgando por el lado derecho de su cara. Sus ojos son de color verde brillante y lleva unas gafas delgadas rectangulares. Tiene un par de pendientes color tila con pequeñas cuentas similares a las que tiene en su collar.

Ella usa una camiseta de manga larga que expone parte de su pecho y mangas abullonadas que se aprietan cerca de la muñeca antes de extenderse más cerca de sus manos. La parte inferior del cuerpo lleva una falda de negocios, negra con botones en una línea vertical hasta la parte delantera de la misma, y medias de un negro-marrón más claro.

Ella lleva botas negras con tacones marrones, y lleva una capa hecha jirones que es de color púrpura en su interior y negro en el exterior, adornada por una hilera de cuentas marrones con forma de diamante que van horizontalmente a través de la misma. Por encima de esta línea de cuentas aparece su emblema, el cual es su símbolo personal.

Sin más la mujer deshace el glifo, para posteriormente lanzar rayos de color morado contra la nave. En el interior, Roman trataba de mantener el equilibrio y no golpearse con nada. Difícilmente logra llegar a la cabina del piloto, donde su 'cómplice' principal estaba al mando "¡Tenemos un Cazadora!" con esas palabras, el 'piloto' se retira de la cabina, dejando a Roman al mando del vuelo.

La Cazadora deja de lanzar sus rayos, sólo para después de que la nave pareciera mantener el equilibrio lanzará con su fusta otro rayo sobre el vehículo aéreo, formando nubes tormentosas que sólo estaba sobre sus enemigos.

Roman miro para todos lados desde la cabina, algo inquieto pero no en pánico lo que ocurría "Bueno…" Antes de que dijera algo más, la cazadora que provocó dicho cambio de clima bajo su fusta, justo cuando una lluvia de picos de hielo se lanzaron contra la nave. Roman alcanzó a ladrar su cabeza del pico helado que cruzó el ventanal de la cabina del piloto.

Desde la misma salida donde estaba Roman, se pudo visualizar claramente una silueta femenina. La rubia estrecho los ojos ante este nuevo enemigo. Sólo se podía visualizar el tipo de vestimenta, siendo un vestido de una sola pieza de color rojo oscuro, con diseños de un color amarillo en los brazos. El vestido termina en una cola triangular en la parte de atrás, mientras suela delantera termina ellas rodillas.

Las mangas terminan en forma de triángulo, que se envuelven o se atan alrededor de su dedo medio, con los diseños de oro de la manga cubriendo las muñecas.

Ella también lleva pantaloncillos negros debajo de su vestido y un collar negro en el cuello. Tiene zapatos de tacón alto negros de cristal y una tobillera enjoyada sobre su pierna derecha.

En la parte derecha de su vestido, a la altura de la cintura, tenía un pequeño corte en la prenda, la cual era parcialmente tapada por un broche en forma de flor de un color verde agua.

El diseño amarillento en los brazos comenzaron a brillar en un naranja neón, al momento que en sus manos el fuego fue visible.

De forma rápida lanzó una bola de fuego contra la cazadora, quien invocó un glifo de color morado para bloquear dicho ataque, el cual, se desintegró en un montón de escarcha ardiente.

La mujer misteriosa aprovechó las chispas de su ataque para que desde el suelo una explosión de fuego destruyera el lugar donde estaba parada la cazadora. Pero ella salió del radio de la explosión dando una voltereta y quedar al lado de ambos jóvenes.

La Cazadora iba a utilizar los escombros para atacar a su actual enemiga. Pero un destello azul por el rabillo del ojo la distrajo.

Jaune estaba con su capucha cubriendo una parte de su rostro, solo dejando que su ojo izquierdo a la vista cuando se prendió en un fuego azul que él ya dominaba. Incluso, las marcas de su familia brillaban en un llamativo blanco azulón, mientras su Aura azul se encendía al igual que su ojo.

Sin más, convirtiendo su espada en partículas de fuego que se unieron a su Aura, lazo la misma bola de fuego que había sido lanzada a la cazadora. La mujer en la nave fue rodeada por anillos del mismo color que el de sus brazos al momento que se expandieron por fuera de la nave para bloquear el ataque.

Para su mala suerte, Jaune salto en el aire, manteniéndose ahí ya que el trozo de metal en la parte de la cola de su chaqueta creció hasta ser tan largos como sus piernas mientras que un fuego azul salía desde la base manteniéndolo flotando.

Inmediatamente lanzó dos ráfagas de fuego azul, los cuales fueron interceptados por las mismas ráfagas de fuego anaranjado desde la nave.

Jaune se movió hacia la parte superior de la nave, pero una explosión en pleno aire lo frenó. Las chispas resultantes de la colisión de ambos ataques se habían quedado en el aire, rodeando la nave para hacer de un escudo explosivo.

La complice de Roman iba a lanzar una nueva bola de fuego, pero ver una bala de un arma en vez de un ataque ígneo descoloco un poco a la mujer, quien agachó su cabeza para evadir el disparo.

La chica de temática roja disparó repetidamente, haciendo que la mujer en la nave, en un posición algo incómoda y por falta de equilibrio bloqueará todos los disparos. Inmediatamente hizo que el suelo donde la cazadora y la joven estaban aparecieran varios círculos de color rojo.

Inmediatamente, sabiendo lo que ocurriría, Jaune toma a la chica y la eleva en el aire mientras que la Cazadora se hace a un lado con una voltereta.

En el Aire, Jaune lanza una bola de fuego otra vez, pero al moverse pierde el difícil equilibrio por mantenerse en el aire. La chica se había tambaleado por el movimiento del joven, lo que hizo que se aferrara del cuello del joven y disparara en la dirección equivocada, derritiendo ligeramente las eliges izquierdas de la nave.

Roman aprovechó la oportunidad para largarse del lugar cerrando la compuerta donde su 'compañero' repelió a los atacantes.

Jaune aterrizó al lado de la cazadora y dejó a la chica en el suelo. Los tres observando la nave irse a lo lejos, Jaune maldiciendo por lo bajo ante lo que vio. Si esos dos estaban juntos, no era nada bueno lo que estaban planeando.

"Tu…" la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras que la Cazadora la veía con algo que Jaune podría decir reproche "Eres una Cazadora…" era una afirmación. Luego, la pequeña se acerca a ella con sus ojos hechos estrellas mientras tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro "¿Puedes darme un autógrafo?"

"_...De todas las cosas…. Es lo primero que pide después de lo ocurrido?_" Pensó un tanto desconcertado el joven.

**_Estación de Policía_**

"Espero que ambos se hayan dado cuenta de que sus acciones no serán tomados a la ligera" la cazadora estaba… sermoneando a ambos jóvenes por lo ocurrido hace unos pocos minutos.

Una vez llegados a la estación la rubia tomó a ambos jóvenes y los arrastró a una sala para reprochar sus acciones. Jaune se mostraba ajeno a ello. Estando dos años sólo con el mínimo de contacto humano posible lo hizo, en parte paranoico, indiferente en su mayoría. Su estancia en la semana en Vale también fue para acostumbrarse un poco.

Pero para la chica de temática roja era otra historia. Con una mirada triste, y con ojos de cachorrito, estaba sentada al lado de Jaune, encontrando injusto lo que pasaba.

"Sus acciones pudieron haber puestos a otros en peligro"

"¡Ellos fueron los que empezaron!" Alegó la chica.

La Cazadora estaba mirando una pantalla con algunos datos en ella "Si fuera por mi, ambos serían enviados a casa… con una palmada en la espalda" la joven pareció feliz por un momento "Y con un tirón en sus orejas" dijo de forma tajante para después golpear la mesa frente a ellos con una especie de correa, asustando a la chica.

"Señorita Goodwitch" habló Jaune con completamente aburrido y desinteresado "Si bien agradezco que nos hubiera ayudado en ese momento. Su sermón carece de peso" esas palabras le hicieron fruncido el ceño, más de lo que lo tenía "Nos entrenamos para ser Cazadores y Cazadoras. Este tipo de cosas pasan todo el tiempo. Independiente que sea contra los Grimm, Faunos o los propios humanos, no quita peligro a lo que este oficio implica".

Glynda quería refutar algo por la falta de respeto del joven. Pero ver sus ojos le hicieron callar y pensar. Estaba claro que por su mirada y postura que era alguien con bastante experiencia. Verlo por el breve momento fue más que suficiente.

Además de que tenía razon. El oficio que los Cazadores/as es peligroso. No es algo que sólo sea para buscar fama o hacer un nombre atrapando Grimm de mayor peligro. Sinceramente, aunque no lo diría en voz alta, parecía tonta diciéndole un sermón sin sentido a quienes serían serían futuros Cazadores/as.

"Cuidaría su lengua, joven. No me hago responsable de que termine en el suelo por hablar de más".

"No me hago responsable si el atrevido que lo haga termina como una pulpa azul llameante en el suelo".

Había visto ese fuego y el de la mujer enemiga. Eran similares, por no decir los mismos. Pero la forma en que lo utilizaron era muy diferente a lo que ella había visto. Diferente a la forma convencional claro.

"De todas formas. Hay alguien que desea hablar con ustedes" dijo Glynda, haciéndose a un lado para que un hombre pasara por la puerta.

Un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo gris alborotado y finos ojos cafés. Lleva gafas de cristal oscurecido y una bufanda de color verde oscuro con un pequeño emblema morado en forma de cruz en ella. Lleva puesto un traje negro desabotonado sobre un chaleco negro, y con una camiseta verde debajo.

Él también usa zapatos negros y pantalón largo, de color verde oscuro. Curiosamente, Ozpin tiene cejas negras, sugiriendo que pudo haber tenido el pelo negro cuando era más joven. A menudo se le ve con una taza con el emblema de la Academia Beacon en ella.

El hombre tenía en su mano derecha un plato con una gran cantidad de Galletas, mientras que en su mano izquierda tenía una taza humeante, y por el olor Jaune sabía que era café.

"Rubi Rose" dijo el hombre acercándose al par de jóvenes, más específico, a Rubi, lo que claramente la incómodo "Tu… tienes ojos plateados"

"Eh… mmm" claramente no sabía que responder a lo primero que se fijaban.

"Ahora. Donde aprendiste a hacer eso" dijo, mientras Glynda mostraba la pantalla en sus manos con una grabación de lo ocurrido un par de horas atrás.

"¿A-Academia Signal?"

"¿Te enseñaron a usar una de las Armas más peligrosas jamás diseñadas?"

"Bueno… un profesor en particular".

"Ya veo" luego de esas palabras, dejó el plato con galletas frente a Rubi, quien algo dudosa come una de ellas. Luego, otra, y después sólo 3 segundos las 15 galletas que habíanya no estaban, acción que sorprendió a Jaune "Sólo he conocido a una persona con una habilidad similar para manipular una guadaña. Adestial Crow" pareció divagar mientras hablaba.

"Mmm, fe da quio" dijo Rubi con la boca llena de Galletas. Acción que hizo levantar la ceja del hombre. Rubi notó su error y terminó lo que estaba en su boca "Lo siento. Es mi tío Crow. Es maestro en Signal" el hombre sólo la escuchaba mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café "Era una completa basura antes de que me tomara bajo su ala. Ahora estoy como uhhh… Iaaaaa… uwaaaaaa.." Rubi comenzó a hacer gestos con las manos, como golpes de karate de izquierda a derecha.

"Puedo verlo" dijo el hombre dejando su taza en la mesa "¿Y que hace una lindura como tu en una escuela diseñada para entrenar guerreros?" Tomó asiento frente a la niña, sin quitar su atención del segundo joven, quien aún permanecía en guardia.

"Yo…. Quiero ser una Cazadora" lo dijo muy en serio.

"Quieres cazar monstruos".

"Si. Sólo me faltan dos años de entrenamiento en la Academia Signal y después Aplícate para Beacon. Verá, mi hermana estar a ello este año y ella intentará volverse una Cazadora, y yo quiero convertirme en cazadora para poder ayudar a la gente. Mis padres nos enseñaron siempre ayudar a otros y pensé: pues bien bien podría hacer una carrera de ello. Digo, la policía está bien, pero ser un Cazador/es es muchísimo más romántico, emocionante y Cool ahhhasfgasfgasfg"

Lo único que había en la sala era sólo miradas neutrales. Jaune miraba con algo de gracia a la joven. Contento de que al menos uno de los postulantes fuera agradable e inocente. Glynda la miró sólo con su ceño fruncido, y el de pelo canoso con una pequeña risa.

"¿Sabes quien soy yo?"

"El profesor Ozpin. El director de Beacon".

El nombrado sólo río un poco mas "Hola".

"Un gusto conocerlo".

"De verdad quieres venir a mi escuela".

"...Más que nada".

Luego fijó su en el rubio, quien no se había quitado su capucha en ningún momento "Señor Arc".

"...Director Ozpin" respondió, sin bajar su Guardia todavía.

"Me sorprende que sepa de nosotros después de estar 2 largos años fuera de toda civilización".

Jaune metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo sacando su pergamino. Al hacerlo, Glynda estrecho la mirada, Rubi sólo miro un tanto confundida el diseño del pergamino. Ozpin sólo lo miró, complacido por responder su duda aún sin palabras.

"Ya veo. Puedo saber dónde fue que aprendió a pelear de esa forma" inmediatamente Glynda muestra vídeos no sólo de su última contienda, si no también de la vez que rescató a Blake, las veces que usó su rifle francotirador, y unas cuantas escaramuzas en su camino a la ciudad de Vale.

Jaune lo miró de forma acusadora, ahora bastante desconfiado y con la Guardia completamente arriba. Si Ozpin sabía de él desde mucho antes de que ingresara a Vale, por que no hizo nada. La mirada que Glynda le dio a su pergamino también era algo. El director debía saber el tipo de pergamino. Entonces por qué no le aviso a las autoridades sobre ello.

Dejó de lado su paranoia. Aunque no bajó la Guardia, no quería estar en problemas por algo que no había sido su culpa "Nadie me enseño. Yo mismo lo aprendí. Tanto espada, como mi cañón y como mi Sniper Stun. Con prueba y error hasta que supe cómo manejarlos. Eso y mis otras armas".

"Podría decirnos sobre esas armas" Glynda lo miró. Bastante intrigada por el despliegue de habilidades. Superaría a un Cazador en entrenamiento de Beacon en su 4 año de aprendizaje.

"¿Es un requisito para entrar a la escuela?"

"¿Quieres ser un Cazador no?" Fue el turno de Ozpin de hablar. Intuía que el joven tenía buenas intenciones, pero la experiencia y el tiempo que pasó solo eran un factor clave. Aunque no quería tenerlo de enemigo. Pero siempre era precavido con todos a quienes conocía.

"***Suspiro*** De acuerdo" se levantó y tomó un extremo de la mesa para dejarla en un rincón de la habitación "Recomendaría que tomarán su distancia. Mi Aura tiende a explotar cuando invocó armas que no ve usado durante un tiempo" informó el joven.

Los tres tomaron distancia cerca de la puerta de la habitación. Jaune estaba en el centro, con los ojos cerrados. La parte baja de su capa se ondeó con un viento invisible, justo cuando abrió los ojos, con el izquierdo prendido en llamas y su capucha salió de su cabeza.

Estiró la mano derecha frente a él, cuando un montón de Aura en forma de fuego se expandió. Rubi solo miro embelesada como del Aura del joven se materializaba en una especie de Cañón doble de un fusil de asalto. Las rejillas donde escapaba el fuego del disparo eran de un color azul fuerte. La mirilla de ambos lados era del mismo color azul al igual que el gatillo del arma.

"Esta es la modalidad de asalto de mi arma principal. Este es Vulcanonn. Una Uzi de doble cañón con una potente ráfaga de tiros. Unas 124 balas en una única ráfaga potente de daño"

"Impresionante…"

"No vi arma igual"

Ozpin sólo vio lo inusualmente callada de la joven Rose. Aunque por lo que sabía de ella por los informes de su tío era una amante de armas, por lo que de la de procesar lo que está viendo.

"Es tan… Tan…"

"¿Tienes otras armas joven Arc?" Ahora Glynda estaba interesada. Sólo había visto algunas de las armas en los vídeos, y aún no sabía cómo las sacaba de la nada. Además, sólo el simple uso de usa de esas armas contra un estudiante y posiblemente Cazador con experiencia podría debilitar su Aura casi de inmediato.

"Hay otra que no he usado. Y es una de las más recientes ya que la pude usar hace sólo 1 mes antes" dijo al momento que la enorme Uzi se dispara en fuego azul, sólo para materializarse en otra arma.

La arma actual era más rústica. La boquilla del cañón era más grande. Tenía una especie de caja en la zona de munición con detalles en azul en forma diagonal. Además de que tenía una especie de seleccionador en la parte frontal de dicho cañón.

"Este, es Star Comet. Un lanzagranadas de gran tamaño. Solamente puede lanzar una. Pero la que lanza es del tamaño de una pelota de playa, tal vez más grande" Glynda trago un poco, mientras que Rubi babeaba por la información de armas que nunca había visto "Como agregado a la granada, tiene la opción de ser una fragmentada, y los seleccionadores aquí..." apuntó por detrás del cañón "son para colocar Dust elemental para daños diferentes. Hielo, Fuego, Rayo, etc".

"Debo decir que es un repertorio muy extendido joven" Comentó el Director de Beacon. Además de las dos armas que mostró. El Sniper, el Cañón, su espada, y las otras armas posibles que abarcan otros campos lo hacen una potencia a tener en cuenta. Además de su vehículo y su capacidad de 'vuelo'.

"¿Tengo que mostrarles otra cosa?" Y con esa pregunta la más joven ya se impaciento.

"¡¿Puedes cambiar a más armas?!" Sip, Rubi ya estaba muy emocionada "¡Qué clase de Arma! ¡Cuál es su función principal! ¿Tienes otro modo que sea un arma de tipo corte? ¿Tienes un arma que sea un disparo de solamente Aura condensada?".

"¡Wow, Wow, Wow! Pregunta más despacio Señorita Rubi" Jaune colocó sus manos frente a él deteniendo el avance relativamente excesivo de la chica frente a él. Casi tocan sus narices.

"Eh? Oh. Lo siento" Se disculpó, alejándose del espacio personal del joven.

"Ya me has aclarado la mayoría de mis dudas joven Arc. Pero respondame esto" se inclinó delante de él, mirándolo cara a cara "Cuál es su razón para convertirse en cazador".

"Para que nadie tenga que pasar por un infierno, sólo por el simple capricho de 'ayudar' a la humanidad" dijo con la misma seriedad que, al menos Glynda, podría identificar con un padre a una hija.

"¿Y si es necesario matar… lo harías?" Glynda miró al director con los ojos abiertos. Le había comentado del incidente en Atlas, pero no le dio los detalles de lo ocurrido. Aunque dudaba que los supiera. Se había declarado que no había quedado nada del lugar.

"¡Ozpin, no puedes preguntar cosas como…!"

"Sin dudar" ahora los tres lo miraban, con Rubi un tanto incómoda por la mirada penetrante que tenía en sus ojos. Comparables a los de su Tío. Glynda con un notorio Shock, y Ozpin, parecía satisfecho con la respuesta "Cualquiera que le haga daño a mi familia o a los amigos… Si tengo que ensuciarme las manos por ellos… lo haría" lo decía sin vacilar.

Ozpin miro a Glynda, quien se mostró algo reacia a lo que el hombre tenía en mente. Pero no importaba lo que ella pensara, él lo iba a hacer si o si "Pues bien Jóvenes…"

**_15:35 P.M Nave de Transporte_**

"¡Ohh, no puedo creer que mi hermanita irá conmigo a Beacon. Es el mejor día de todos!"

"Por favor, para" trato de decir.

Quien había apretado a Rubi hasta casi la inconsciencia era una adolescente con un cuerpo bien formado, que usa una blusa de mangas cortas café con bordes dorados, sobre una playera con corte bajo amarilla, con su símbolo en negro, que se asemeja a un corazón quemándose. Utiliza un cinturón café con una hebilla, un bolso y una tela café debajo una blanca que cubre la parte de atrás de su cadera. El mismo corazón quemándose aparece en esta tela, pero aquí es de color amarillo y dorado. Utiliza unos shorts negros. Además de una bufanda naranja alrededor de su cuello, ella no utiliza ningún tipo de joyería. Utiliza unas botas altas, con una pequeña plataforma, debajo de estas tiene calcetines de color naranjo, pero las ocupa con diferentes alturas.

En su pierna izquierda tiene una banda gris, en la parte superior de su bota. Tiene guantes negros, sin dedos, bajo su arma. Su largo cabello rubio que se vuelve más claro en las puntas, cae de manera desordenada. En la parte superior de su cabeza tiene un mechón de pelo que se separa del resto de este. Tiene una complexión pálida y ojos color lila.

Ella era Yang Xiao Long, la hermana mayor de Rubi por 2 años.

"Pero estoy tan orgullosa de ti" dijo después de separarse de ella.

"En serio Sis, no fue nada".

"De que hablas. ¡Fue increíble! Todos en Beacon pensarán que eres la neta del planeta" señaló con su mano izquierda a la mayoría de los que se encontraban en la sala de esa nave.

"Yo no quiero ser 'La neta del planeta' ¿Ok?" Dijo un tanto frustrada por la actitud de su hermana "No quiero ser ningún tipo de neta, sólo quiero ser una chica normal en un planeta cualquiera".

"Que pasa contigo ¿Acaso no estás emocionada?"

"Claro que sí lo estoy, es en serio. Es sólo que… me adelantaron dos… Dos años. No quiero que piensen que soy especial o algo así" dijo un tanto triste ya que no podía estar por más tiempo con sus amigos en Signal.

Yang camino alrededor de su hermana, rodeandola con su brazo izquierdo y apegándola a ella "Pero 'eres' especial".

"El robo fue liderado por el criminal buscado Roman Torchwick, quien todavía evade a las autoridades locales. Si tienen información sobre su paradero, informar a las autoridades de Vale. Volvemos contigo Lisa".

"Gracias Ciril. En otras noticias, las manifestaciones por los derechos civiles Faunos se han vuelto muy oscuras el último sábado, ya que los miembros del Colmillo Blanco interrumpieron la ceremonia. La alguna vez pacífica organización se ha convertido…"

En una pantalla holográfica se mostró las imágenes de Roman y los manifestantes Faunos por el reportaje de Vale. Yang y Rubi estaban algo molestas por que por un puñado de personas este ocurriendo este tipo de caos, además de que por su culpa atraen a los Grimm.

Las imágenes habían desaparecido, dando paso a la imagen holográfica de Glynda Goodwitch "Hola, y Bienvenidos a Beacon"

"¿Quién es ella?" Rubi no le había comentado lo que había ocurrido en el interrogatorio ya que le pidieron que se mantuviera en silencio sobre todo lo que conversaron.

"Mi nombre es Glynda Goodwitch".

"Oh"

"Ustedes han sido elegidos entre los pocos que hemos co liderados aptos para esta prestigiosa Academia. Nuestro mundo está experimentando un increíble tipo de paz, y como futuros Cazadores y Cazadoras es su deber mantenerlo" la voz de la profesora sonaba serena y calmada, transmitiendola seguridad que algunos necesitaban para la prueba que les haría falta pasar "Han demostrado el valor necesario para esta tarea. Ahora es nuestro turno para brindarles el conocimiento y entrenamiento para que puedan proteger el mundo" con eso dicho, el holograma de Glynda desapareció, mostrando el paisaje desde lo alto de la nave.

Rubi se acercó a la más cercana, asombrándose por la amplia vista que tenía "Mira, se puede ver Signal desde aqui" Rubi le dijo a Yang para que también pudiera verlo "No estamos tan lejos de casa después de todo".

Yang colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Rubi "Beacon es nuestra casa ahora".

"No pensé encontrarnos en la misma Nave..." Ambas chicas miraron a su lado derecho. Yang se mostró algo aturdida, mientras que la boca de Rubi se dobló en una amplia sonrisa "Rubi Rose".

"¡Jaune!" Grito el nombre del chico, separándose de su hermana y abalanzándose hacia la cara familiar. Claro, si la mano de Jaune no se hubiera levantado para detener el avance de la joven y evitar un claro choque.

"Con calma, sin exagerar" dijo él, tratando de calmarla.

"Oh, claro, perdón" dijo ella mientras ocultaba la vergüenza de su rostro.

Yang se acercó al joven, mirándolo detenidamente. Giró alrededor de él, como si tratara de evaluarlo de alguna forma. Luego de unos pocos minutos, se lamió los labios y dirigió su mirada a Rubi "¡Dime de donde sacaste a este Bombón Hermanita!" Se acercó a ella, sujetando la de los hombros exigiendo una respuesta.

"E…..Eh?"

"¡Tal sólo míralo!" La rubia apuntó a Jaune quien aún seguía un tanto extrañado "Buen porte. Se nota que hace ejercicio. No parece un papanatas cualquiera. Y se ve que tiene experiencia en combate".

"Se puede saber de qué está hablando señorita".

"Y como premio, es educado. Ahora dime, dónde lo sacaste".

"P-Pues… la verdad…"

"Podríamos dejar eso para otro momento. Estamos por aterrizar" comentó el joven, haciendo que la incomodidad de Rubi se desvaneciera al desviar la charla "_Que esos dos estén juntos no me agrada nada. Además… puedo sentir algo en esta academia. Como si el fuego que tengo fuera atraído por algo… o alguien…_".

Jaune miró directamente a la parte superior de la academia, notando 3 sombras en el lugar, lo que le hizo estrechar los ojos ya que le daba la sensación de que era la fuente de su atención "Director Ozpin… que es lo que ocultas. Y por qué dejaste que entrara a tu academia".

Las cosas se pondrán ajetreadas. No sólo para el mismo Jaune, si no para todos lo que lo rodean. Tanto él, como amigos y familiares estarán en conflicto por lo que habían hecho con él. Algo que no debía de haberse descontrolado en primer primer lugar ese día.

No sabía que sus habilidades evolucionaron por el poder que le habían dado. Y sería la potencia de fuego más grande en Remnant. Una que ni siquiera él sabe que puede ser dañino para todos los que lo rodean si no se cuida bien.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Pues bien, una nueva historia a mi lista, aunque debo decir que estoy algo nervioso de esta. Nunca había hecho una de RWBY, y menos que se me pasará por la cabeza hacerlo con los que ya creo que se habrán dado cuenta. Casi 17K en palabras. Bueno, que sea lo que Kami quiera.****Si bien, no me habré visto la serie al completo, o habrán partes que posiblemente no concuerden, estoy abierto a las aclaraciones, y si llegase a haber un error en el tiempo de cómo pasaron las cosas comentaré la modificación para que cuadre.****Además, quería hacer una temática con esta cosa. No con RWBY, si no con lo que está mezclado…. Bien, para los que no lo sepan, lo mezcle con las armas de Black Rock Shooter. Pero son de 'The Game' ya que ahí están la mayoría de las armas.****Por el momento, cuando haya publicado esto, espero que sea después de Fiestas Patria en Chile. Estaré ocupado, además de que tengo otras historias que deje inconclusa y que quiero terminar.****Espero que dejen comentarios positivos de esta historia. Soy Oumashirosaki97.**

**Matane**


	2. Una Difícil Iniciación

**_Declamier; Rwby no me pertenece, así como las armas de Black rock shooter, si lo a sus respectivos dueños y animadores._**

"Personaje hablando"

"_Personaje pensando_"

**Efectos***

"**Rugido de Grimm"**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Actualmente la nave Bullhead que llevaba a los estudiantes nuevos aterrizaba en la plataforma para el descenso de sus nuevos reclutas. Fueron tres Bullhead completamente llenos de nuevos estudiantes. Cada uno ansioso para poder iniciar su nueva vida y aventura como un cazador de la prestigiosa Academia Beacon.

De los estudiantes que bajaron, al par de amarillo y rojo bajaron juntas, con un peliamarillo de ojos azules detrás de ellas. No muy lejos estaba un Fauno gato, conocida como Blake Belladona. La última semana se las arregló para poder ser aceptada en la Academia. Tuvo la 'suerte' de toparse con uno de los aparente profesores de dicho instituto cuando había sido rodeado por un montón de matones de Roman Torchwick.

Su destreza lo había impresionado, por lo que le extendió la invitación para asistir a la Academia y probará que podía convertirse en una Cazadora.

Además de que la recuperación fue muy saludable para el poco tiempo que tuvo. La Fauno que la atendió dijo que sólo dos días de rehabilitación serían suficientes para que estuviera en forma. Blake tenía que agradecer a su salvador definitivamente una vez más por lo que hizo por ella.

Por otra parte. El pergamino de Cazador fue algo que tuvo que regatear para que lo obtuviera de forma 'legal'. Los vendedores de las tiendas, cada una de ellas despreciaba a los Fauno, pero el dinero era dinero y dejaban que compraran. Blake noto que, si quería su arma igual que la anterior tenía que comprar las partes en cada tienda de la ciudad

Fue difícil, tres días para poder armar de nuevo su Gambol Shroud. Aunque una ligera diferencia fue que la hoja era desacoplable de la pistola. El filo era inverso y tenía una funda que se sujetaba al cuerpo del arma. Aún le quedaban unos cuantos Lien por lo que había gastado una parte para algo esencial. Mucho atún.

Cuando Blake bajo de la nave reconoció la capucha de Jaune entre toda la gente. El por qué la traía puesta no lo sabía. Pero no le tomo importancia. Sabía que no iría demasiado lejos, y a paso lento siguió avanzando.

* * *

**Con Jaune**

* * *

Podría simplemente quedarse mirando el enorme lugar. Apreciar al enorme ante jardín que tenía, y relajarse para descansar un momento. No, no quería hacerlo. Por muy tentador que suene la idea.

Si se relajada dejaría que 'eso' siguiera molestandolo, y no quería causar problemas sólo por un descuido. No se había entrenado este último par de años sólo para desecharlo por un descuido.

Simplemente suspiro y camino hacia donde creía estaría el auditorio donde harían la ceremonia de ingreso "_No te inquietes con la gente. Ya estuviste en multitudes antes, puedes hacerlo de nuevo_".

Si bien lo había hecho, era incómodo todavía. Dos años en la intemperie sólo, entrenando y escapando, o enfrentando a los bandido del lugar lo habían hecho algo paranoico. De hecho, si uno miraba de cerca podía leves sacos por debajo de sus ojos, hecho inequívoco de que no durmió bien la última semana.

Sólo esperaba que nada lo haga alterarse y…

**BOOOOM***

Toda calma a la basura.

* * *

**Con Ruby**

* * *

La joven de ojos plateados estaba mal en este momento. Por qué? Bueno, después de bajarse de la nave se dedicó por un corto periodo a contemplar las armas de las demás personas. Para ella eran lo mejor, mejor que hacer amigos nuevos como recalcaba Yang.

Hablando de ella. De forma 'cruel' decide dejarla sola mientras la deja a ella en un intento de hacer nuevos amigos. Hubiera sido 'casi' un buen comienzo, si no fuera por el hecho de que cuando Yang se marchó pasó a llevar a Ruby haciendo que girara sobre sí misma, mareandola y cayendose sobre un monto de maletas.

Ahora, la dueña de esas maletas tuvo que haber visto que ella se había mareado, lo que hizo que la caída de Ruby fuera un mero accidente. En lugar de eso empezó a gritarle, recriminandole su acción que tal parece no noto que estaba aturdida.

Ruby en un intento de enmendar su error trato de ayudarla a recoger sus maletas, en vez de ser amable por el gesto le arrebató la maleta que había tomado. Le gritó el contenido de lo que tenía. Siendo varios frascos de Dust. Pero al hacerlo salpico algo de Dust rojo frente a Ruby, lo que ocasionó que ella estornudara sobre el polvo y….

**BOOOOM***

* * *

**Actualmemte**

* * *

"¡Increíble! ¡A esto es lo que me refería!"

La chica de temática blanca se quejó sobre el resultado actual de lo que hizo la idiota frente a ella. Se suponía que hoy sería una entrada tranquila donde podría mostrarles a todos que podía ser tan buena como su hermana. Y ya le mostró a su padre que podía serlo.

Pero no. Tenía que pasar algo. Y no más que una completa despistada se estuviera balanceando sobre quién sabe qué y se cayera sobre sus maletas de polvo. Es decir ¡Si vienes a Beacon muestra lo que vales!.

"Yo… realmente lo siento…." Ruby jugaba con el dedo índice de sus dedos, juntandolos el uno con el otro mostrando su arrepentimiento.

"Ah, por supuesto que NO. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí siquiera? ¿No eres demasiado joven para…."

"Ella dijo que lo sentía"

**Sonido de carga de Cañón***

La chica de temática blanca se giró a la voz que se atrevió a interrumpila, sólo para entrar en pánico y Shock al ver lo que sería la salida de un cañón frente a ella. Con dicho cañón mostrando un tenue brillo azul al final de él.

Por uno de los costados pudo apreciar al usuario con la capucha puesta sobre él, con su ojo derecho siendo el único a la vista, y no se veía muy feliz si la frialdad era una indicación. Ruby estaba igual de sorprendida, y también asustada. Si bien aprecia que aparentemente el chico de múltiples armas haya salido a su defensa, usar el cañón de su arma ya era demasiado.

Luego de unos momentos, para confusión de la chica de blanco, el arma ardió en llamas azules, desapareciendo poco después "Ya te calmaste?" Fue la pregunta del aparente joven frente a ella.

"Eh… ah.. ¡Ah!" Su conciencia pronto regreso a ella, siendo lo primero que recordó es el ser apuntada por un arma altamente peligrosa por un desconocido "¿¡Tienes idea de a quién estuviste apuntando!?"

"A un agresor de un amigo que trató de disculparse" una explicación simple pero justa, aún estando divagando en sus pensamientos recogió lo último que había alrededor, que era el pequeño accidente de había tenido su nuevo 'amigo'.

"¡Ella tuvo la culpa!" Las palabras de la chica hicieron que Rubi se encogiera, algo que empezó a molestar a Jaune.

**Inhala*Exhala*** "Mira, señorita Schnee, en primera, me disculpare por apuntarte con mi arma de forma tan repentina. Reacción involuntaria".

"Mhp. No me digas. Estuviste viviendo fuera de los reinos para tener una reacción así?" Si bien fue una pregunta en parte sarcástica, fue una ligera sorpresa que diera esa opción en primer lugar.

"Simplemente analiza la situación antes de acusar a los demás" dijo eso, caminando, pasando el cuerpo de la chica de temática blanca para quedar al lado de Ruby "Lo que ocurrió fue un accidente. Y aunque fue peligroso por el Dust que llevas, no es razón para tratar a la gente así".

"No me importa lo que un campesino tenga que decir" dijo de forma arrogante. Pero recordó que el mismo 'campesino' sabía de ella "Aunque me sorprende que sepas de mi".

Ruby ya se estaba cansando de la actitud de esta chica "No te creas tan importante 'Princesa'" dijo Ruby de forma algo agresiva.

"Es 'Heredera' en realidad".

Los tres miraron en dirección a la nueva voz que se unió al curioso grupo "Weiss Schnee, heredera de la industria de Dust Schnee, una de las mayores productoras de energía en el mundo" habló ella como si de un artículo estuviera hablando

"Finalmente, algo de reconocimiento" habló con bastante agradecida de que fuera reconocida por alguien inteligente para ella.

"La misma compañía infame por su fuerza laboral controversial y socios corporativos 'cuestionables'"

Y con eso el estado de Ánimo recientemente agradecido de Weiss cayó a uno completamente iracundo "¿Qué?¿Cómo te atreves?... Que descaro". No noto que Ruby se estaba riendo por cómo habían dado vuelta las tornas.

"Me preguntaba cuando llegarías" dijo Jaune casualmente a la chica nueva "Te sientes mejor para el examen?".

Blake miró a Jaune por un momento. Ella estaba solo a unos pocos metros de él cuando ocurrió esa explosión. Cuando estalló él desapareció dejando una estela de llamas azules a su camino. Cuando lo vio de nuevo miro que estaba apuntandole a la Heredera de la compañía Schnee. Algo que la había conmocionado en un momento.

"Gracias a ti estoy en condiciones óptimas. Aunque no esté en mi capacidad total puedo hacer la prueba sin ningún problema".

"Sólo no te exijas mucho" dijo Jaune para después lanzar un suspiro de cansancio, lo que extraño a Blake al igual que Ruby.

Molesta por lo ser ignorada de forma tan fácil Weiss arrebata el frasco que Blake tenía en su mano, resultado de la explosión, y se largó del lugar, con sus guardaespaldas llevando sus maletas.

Los tres estaban parados en el mismo lugar, sin saber qué hacer ante lo que sería aparentemente el comienzo más amargo del día.

"Alguien sabe donde es la ceremonia?" Ruby pregunto un tanto incómoda por el momento.

Jaune sacó su pergamino, y tecleó algo con el pulgar. Blake aún tenía curiosidad por lo que sería ese pergamino. Por el breve momento que lo había visto, no era uno de clase Cazador, tampoco uno de uso cotidiano. No podía reconocer el diseño más por unos pocos y ligeros detalles. Fuera de eso, nada.

"Parece un pergamino costoso. ¿Cómo lo compraste?" Fue la pregunta inocente de Ruby ante el aparente medio de alto costo.

Jaune dejó de teclear por ello, sólo para continuar por unos pocos segundos y que dicho pergamino, con un mapa de todo Beacon ahora, le mostrara la zona designada "Hubo circunstancias especiales para tener este objeto" fue su única respuesta a la pregunta "Conozco el camino, siganme" con lo dicho ambas chicas se miraron mutuamente y lo siguieron.

En el trayecto, el más incómodo era Ruby. Intento hacer un conversación con la chica nueva, pero sólo obtuvo su nombre. Trato de hablar con Jaune sobre los tipos de armas que más le interesaban, pero dijo que no conocía la variedad que había en el mercado, sólo las que él poseía.

Pero si había algo en lo que Blake y Ruby estaban de acuerdo en tomar atención fueron en los ligeros e imperceptibles desbalances en el caminar de Jaune. Blake sabía que debería estar agotado. Cuando ella estaba en Colmillo Blanco algunos de los reclutas se exigían más de los que ellos podían entregar. Ya fuera en misiones, entrenamiento o vigilancia, el agotamiento físico y mental no se puede ocultar.

En el caso de Ruby, lo atribuyó al cansancio por algo de experiencia. En su entrenamiento con Crescent Rose se agotaba con bastante facilidad. Y aunque le decía a su tío que estaba bien y podía seguir, a palabras de él, era un asco mintiendo.

"_De que estaría cansado_" un pensamiento fugaz por parte de Ruby.

No fue mucho más que el trío llegó a la sala de la reunión, viendo una gran cantidad de gente por todos. Ruby se veía impresionada y nerviosa a la vez. Con la experiencia reciente de la chica Schnee no sabría si alguien se molestaría con ella o no.

Blake sólo se mantuvo tranquila, manteniéndose indiferente de lo demás "Irás a alguna parte alejada Blake?" Pregunto Jaune a la chica de ojos avellana, quien asintió en silencio mientras se alejaba.

Antes de que le preguntara algo a Ruby, la chica de temática gótica agarra a Jaune y lo arrastra en una dirección en específico aparentemente. Después de un momento se detuvieron justo frente a la hermana de Ruby "Me alegra de que pudieras llegar. Mmmm?" Miro al lado de Rubi, sólo para alegrarse de que el mismo Bombón estuviera allí, aparentemente no noto que Ruby lo arrastró.

"Fue gracias a Jaune que pude llegar. Además de que no se han presentado correctamente" dijo ella. En la nave las presentaciones se habían cortado ya que estaban a apunto de bajar. Además de que con toda la gente que había se habían separado un poco.

"Las damas primero" dijo Jaune de forma cortes y amable.

"Gracias. Soy Yang Xiao Long, soy la hermana mayor de Ruby" dijo ella para sólo mirar la cara plana de Jaune, quien miro a Ruby un momento y después de vuelta a ella.

Jaune ahora estaba con la conclusión de algo que no cuadraba en este momento. Parpadeo una, dos, tres veces. Hasta que solo un pensamiento le llegó "_Hermanas? En serio? Ni siquiera se parecen_".

"Puedo apostar a que piensas que no nos parecemos muchos" dijo Yang, adivinando la línea de pensamientos del joven "Ya vez, nuestras madres no son las mismas como te podrás imaginar pero compartimos el mismo padre" fue lo que dijo ella, al menos lo que le habían dicho.

"... Ya veo" fue la única respuesta del joven, ahora recordando que tenía que presentarse "Creo que vengo yo. Soy Jaune Arc, un gusto".

"Jaune…. ¿Arc?" Yang pareció pensativa por unos instantes, como si intentara de recordar algo "Sabes qué, mejor averiguo después. Tu apellido me suena de algo, pero puedo averiguarlo más tarde" dirigió su mirada a su hermana "¿Cómo te va en tu primer día Hermanita?".

"¿Te refieres a cuando me abandonaste y exploté?" Para Yang, no parecía un muy buen comienzo.

"Demonios, ¿ya te dormiste?"

"No, literalmente exploté e hice un hoyo en frente de la escuela. Había fuego ¿Había hielo y rayos también?" La cara de Ruby pasó a pensativa para recordar que era lo que tenía la explosión.

"Eso es sarcasmo ¿Cierto?"

"¡Eso quisieras!" El grito de Ruby hizo que Yang se lo tomará un poco más serio "Me había tropezado con las maletas de una gruñona. Después estornude… y EXPLOTE, y ella me grita de nuevo, y me hizo sentir MUY MUY mal. Sólo quería que dejara de gritarme".

"¡TÚ!

"¡Oh Dios, esta pasando de nuevo!" Exclamo de miedo al lanzarse a los brazos de Yang

"Tienes suerte de no mandarnos lejos del acantilado con la explosión" Weiss había estado en la espalda de Ruby, y no le agradó lo que estaba escuchando.

La repentina apararicion de Weiss hizo que Ruby saltará a los brazos de Yang "Oh Dios mío, en verdad explotaste".

"Fue un accidente. FUE UN ACCIDENTE" sus palabras quedaron en detención cuando un panfleto fue dejado frente a ella "¿Qué es esto?"

"La compañía de polvo Schnee no se hace responsable por ninguna lesión debido al mal uso de los productos Schnee. Aunque no es obligatorio, la familia Schnee recomienda la lectura de esta sencilla guía para su familiarización y su uso" Weiss detalló el objeto en mano y explicó de forma tan rápida que Ruby apenas entendió.

"Eh"

"¿En verdad quieres estar a mano conmigo?"

"Absolutamente".

"Entonces lee esto y no me vuelvas a hablar jamás"

La rubia se metió en ya terminada conversa para tratar de arreglar las cosas "Miren… se ve que comenzaron con el pie izquierdo ¿Por qué no lo intentan de nuevo e intentan ser amigas?".

Ruby se animó ante la brillante idea de su hermana "Buena idea Yang" apartó la vista de su hermana para fijarse en la molesta de Weiss "Hola Weiss, soy Ruby. ¿Quieres salir? Podríamos ir a comprar los útiles escolares" dijo la chica gótica estrechando la mano.

Antes de que Weiss dijera algo de forma sarcástica, fue interrumpida "Te agradecería que no hicieras nada sarcástico ahora, señorita Schnee" las palabras serias de Jaune provocó un leve escalofrío a la chica, quien solo lo miro para apartar la vista del trío en si.

**Pitido de micrófono***

El sonido de alguien estando cerca del micrófono llamó la atención de todos en el lugar. Además d sus fue una perfecta salida para Ruby de lo deprimida que estaba "Yo… seré breve"

Quien estaba en el escenario era el Director de la Academia, Ozpin, quien se ajustó sus lentes al momento de seguir hablando para los alumnos "Han viajado aquí en búsqueda de conocimiento. Para perfeccionar sus técnicas y adquirir nuevas habilidades. Y cuando terminen planean dedicar sus vidas a la protección de las personas".

Las palabras de Ozpin dejaban impacientes a los nuevos estudiantes. Sonaban bastante alentadores para ellos que querían, al menos una parte de ellos, proteger a los que no podían hacerlo ellos mismos. La otra parte de ellos sólo lo hacían para poder ganar algo de fama y poder ejercer su 'poder' cuando lo vieran conveniente.

"Pero al verlos, sólo puedo apreciar energía desperdiciada" esas palabras fueron un poco chocantes "con una necesidad de propósito, de dirección. Asumen que el conocimiento los liberará de ella, pero su estancia en esta escuela les revelará que el conocimiento sólo les lleva hasta cierto punto. Y depende de ustedes, dar el primer paso".

Algunos tomaron a fondo las últimas palabras. Pensando un poco en ellas era muy cierto lo que decía. Saber las cosas era sólo una parte de su enseñanza, debían saber como hacerlas para poder mejorar como personas y como Cazadores.

Ozpin termino el discurso que tenía, dando paso a su mano derecha para las próximas instrucciones "Se juntaran en el salón esta noche. Mañana comenzará su iniciación. Estén listos. Se pueden retirar"

Con las últimas palabras de Glynda, algunos de los presentes comenzaron a dispersarse por el lugar. Aunque unos pocos se mantenían juntos como un grupo de conocidos.

"El parecía un poco… extraño" comentó Yang ante la primera impresión del director, opinión aparentemente compartida por casi todos.

"Casi como si no hubiera estado ahí" Ruby entregó su parte al comentario de su hermana.

Pasaron las horas y la noche había caído en Beacon. Cada uno de los estudiantes estaba en el salón designado para descansar el día antes de la prueba, dormidos cada unos en sacos de dormir.

"Esto es como una GRAAAAAAAAAN pijamada" comentó Yang al tirarse sobre su saco de dormir.

"Aunque dudo que papá apruebe a tantos niños" fue el comentario de Ruby mientras tenía un cuaderno frente a ella, en el cual escribía para sus conocidos en Signal.

Yang vestía un sencillo conjunto, una polera con tirantes de color naranja que dejaba expuesto sus brazos y parte de su vientre. Y sólo un simple y corto pantalón negro, el cual dejaba mucha vista de sus bien toneladas piernas. Además de eso, dejaba una buena vista de muy amplio cofre, algo de lo que ella estaba muy orgullosa.

En tanto Ruby era algo más modesta. El diseño de la polera con tirantes era el mismo, pero este era de color negro con el dibujo de un corazón en el centro. Desde abajo traía puesto un pantalón de color blanco, estampado con varios círculos de color rojo.

"Oh, yo sí que lo apruebo… grr" comentó de forma gratificante al ver algunos de los estudiantes con sólo sus pantalones puestos dejando ver sus tonificados pechos a la rubia "Que estás haciendo".

"Una carta para la banda en Signal. Les prometí que les contaría todo sobre Beacon… y cómo me van las cosas" dijo con una sonrisa ante la idea de cómo reaccionarían los demás al leer su carta.

"OHH ESO ES TAN TIERNO"

"¡Cállate!" La pequeña molestia de Yang fue callada por una almohada en su rostro por parte de Ruby "Yo no pude traer a mis amigos a la escuela. Es raro no conocer a nadie aquí" dijo algo cabizbaja recordando el incidente de su llegada.

"Qué me dices de Jaune. Se ve que te agrada, y tu a él. No es eso un amigo nuevo a tu lista? Es un incremento de 100%"

"Estoy segura de que Weiss cuenta como una amiga negativa. De nuevo en cero" dijo de forma rápida y desanimada.

"Estoy segura que no existe el término de 'amigo negativo'. Tan solo hiciste UN amigo y UNA enemiga" como respuesta a sus palabras, Ruby le lanzó un cojín con forma de perro "Mira, sólo ha sido un día, créeme, tienes amigos por todos lados. Tan solo no los has conocido aún" fueron las palabras de Yang para tratar de animar a su hermana.

**Raspar***

El sonido de algo rasgarse contra una lija llamó la atención de las hermanas. Al ver en dirección, apoyada contra un muro con unas velas iluminando su lectura, estaba Blake, la chica que Ruby había visto y los acompañó a la recepción junto con Jaune.

Blake sólo vestía únicamente una bata de dormir de color gris, la cual le llegaba hasta medio muslo. En los puños, borde de la bata, y la parte central de la misma junto con el ovillo se destacaban por ser de color blanco.

"Esa chica".

"La conoces?"

"No en realidad. Su nombre es Blake Belladonna. En parte me ayudó con el incidente con Weiss. Aunque es algo callada".

"Bueno, es tu oportunidad" dijo Yang levantándose abruptamente, tomando el brazo de Ruby de forma repentina.

"Wow… ¡Espera! ¡¿Que haces?!" Exclamó casi alto ya que no quería despertar a los demás.

Ante el bullicio que había Blake apartó su vista del libro para ver a la chica que había explotado, Ruby si recordaba bien, y a otra chica con ella, la cual la saludaba como si la conociera.

Pero su vista cambió cuando detrás de ellas vio la silueta una vez más encapuchada de Jaune cerca de la ventana. La acción de cambio visual no pasó desapercibida por Yang, quien ante la accion aflojo la mano de Ruby para después mirar para atrás.

Cuando la chica de pantalones con círculos sintió menos presión en el agarre de su hermana se soltó para darse vuelta y darle la espalda. Al hacerlo vio a quién sería Jaune, mirando por la ventana como si esperaba que algo pasará.

"Eh… Jaune?" Al escuchar su nombre cambió su punto de vista a quien lo había llamado. Vio el rostro el tímido de Ruby, que lo miraba de forma un tanto incómoda "Porque… No estás acostado" era una pregunta tonta cuando lo pensó después pero fue lo único que se le había ocurrido.

Jaune simplemente volvió a mirar hacia afuera, como si tratara de asegurarse que nada fuera de lo normal ocurriera "Simplemente es un hábito que no desaparecerá. Cuando vives como lo hice yo tiendes a ser más paranoico de lo que te rodea" fue lo que dijo, causando que dos de las tres chicas que lo escucharon se sintieran incomodas.

Blake cerró su libro, marcando donde fue que quedó su lectura. Se paró de su lugar y camino con gracia hacia el joven encapuchado. Las dos restantes se quedaron un tanto extrañas cuando el cuerpo agraciado y elegante de Blake las adelanto, dirección clara siendo al joven Arc.

Jaune sintió la presencia de la chica a su lado, desvió su mirada nuevamente a ella, viendo que estaba mirándolo, como si de forma silenciosa exigiera algún tipo de explicación. No espero que ella bajara su capucha y le entrecerró los ojos ante lo que ella estaba viendo, aunque Jaune era ajeno a ello.

Tanto Ruby como Yang tenían un rostro de sorpresa, y algo de preocupación. El rostro de Jaune se veía ligeramente agotado, pero eso contrastaba a las ya claras y visibles ojeras debajo de sus azules ojos. Yang sabía que la tonalidad de ello no era por estar sólo unos pocos días sin dormir, si no el estar semanas, posiblemente meses sin siquiera haberlo hecho o haber dormido muy poco.

"Desde hace cuanto..." fue la simple curiosidad de Blake, enmascarada por la preocupación que sentía al estado actual del joven.

"No es para tanto" dijo de forma aburrida, pero ahora sin ocultar el cansancio de su voz, algo que aparentemente no noto el mismo mientras se colocaba la capucha de nuevo "No es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a no dormir un par de horas".

"Jaune" la voz de Blake le hizo mirarla fijamente. Lo que vio le dejó en claro que sí refutaba lo contrario no sería lindo lo que ocurriría "Desde hace cuánto que no duermes bien o no duermes como tal".

Jaune sólo se quedó en silencio todo el tiempo que hizo falta, con la esperanza de que la chica Fauno que estaba frente a él, con un moño en su cabeza para ocultar sus orejas, perdiera el interés en él dentro de poco. Al ver que no pareciera rendirse sin obtener su respuesta suspiro resignado "Hace poco más de 1 año" dijo mientras volvía a mirar hacia afuera.

La respuesta hizo que Blake frunciera el ceño. De ser así el joven debe de haber quedado con alguna especie de trauma o algo similar para tener ese problema. De ser así, cómo pudo mantenerse tan bien hasta este punto.

La respuesta de Jaune hizo sentir incómoda a Rubi, ella sabía, como niña, que dormir era importante para uno. Las horas correctas de sueño hacen que el cuerpo estuviera en su mejor momento para cualquier cosa, además de ayudar al crecimiento por el descanso adecuado. Pero estar poco más de un año. Ella dudaba de aguantar tanto tiempo.

Los pensamientos de Yang rondaban por las mismas cosas. Ella había visto a su padre, Taiyang, desvelarse por la pérdida de la madre de Ruby y por la repentina marcha de su madre biológica. Aunque ocultara bien sus penas, no notaba que en la noche Yang lo veía.

"_Que tuvo que pasar para desvelarse y verse tan… demacrado_" el pensamiento preocupado de la chica rubia era claro para ella misma.

"No hace falta que te preocupes por mi. Puedo aguantar unos días más antes de que decida tomar una siesta" dijo de forma indiferente.

Ante tal respuesta Blake sólo suspiro. No sabía qué era lo que le pasó en algún punto de su vida. Pero no quería, cosa que no tomó en cuenta, que el joven que la rescató fuera gravemente herido por sólo un descuido de él.

Fijo su vista en el par que, aparentemente querían hablar con ella, estaban justo detrás de ella. Al menos quería que su pedido silencioso fuera recibido con completa claridad. Y sólo una de ellas lo entendió, siendo la más joven de las dos.

De forma firme la Fauno gato tomo el brazo izquierdo de Jaune, quien se extraño ante la acción. Antes de que pudiera preguntar su brazo derecho fuera abordado por la pequeña figura de Rubi. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué era lo que estaban haciendo, estaba siendo arrastrado.

"O-Oigan. Qué es lo que están haciendo. Sueltenme"

Uno de los estudiantes miro el pequeño alboroto. Weiss sólo cerramos ojos ante las acciones de las dos chicas que había tenido el desagrado de conocer esta mañana. Lo único que pensó fue que, con lo aferradas que estaban con ese chico, sería algo indecoroso.

Ambas chicas habían llegado a la única zona desocupada de la habitación. Yang los había seguido de cerca, un poco sonriente de que un chico tratase de detener la acción de dos chicas que estaban decididas. Siguió la línea de pensamientos un poco después de ellas, tomando uno de los sacos de dormir y acercándose al trío para obligar al único hombre a hacer algo por su propio bien.

"Escuchame Jaune. Dormir es parte fundamental para la salud y el crecimiento de una persona" Rubi empezó a cermonear al joven quien la miró con extrañeza "Además de que no dormir bien afecta tu desempeño en los combates. No se como has aguantado tanto. ¡Pero incluso hay un límite en lo que puedes soportar!"

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella en eso" la voz sería de Blake sono, impidiendo cualquier queja que pensara decir "Todos tienen un límite. Y no creo que falte mucho para que veas el tuyo. Te guste o no, vas a dormir".

Con lo último dicho, al tiempo que Yang había dejado el saco en un lugar amplio. Viendo que no tenía cómo salir de esto decidió cumplir con lo que ellas pedían "Está bien, me dormiré hoy. Así que dejen de arrastrarme".

Ambas chicas que tenía como prisionero al joven se miraron durante un momento para después soltarlo. Jaune se quitó la chaqueta que tenía y la dejó al lado del saco. Sabía que haría calor en la noche ya estaban en una estación calurosa por lo que se sacó tan bien la polera.

Claramente, debido a la falta de sueño se le había olvidado cierto detalle de su cuerpo. Al sacarse la polera, el trío de chicas, más una cuarta que miraba a la distancia observó con morboso horror el torso del joven.

Cada rincón de su torso estaba adornado con marcas de lo que sería una encrucijada a una guerra. Desde marcas de cortes hasta quemaduras eran los que predominaban en su cuerpo. Y aunque fuera poco, marcas claras de garras era lo que se podía identificar.

Pero sólo una resalto del resto. Una línea en diagonal que comenzaba desde la parte media de su abdomen y se acomodaba cerca de su espalda baja. La lista de todo ese daño sólo causó dos reacciones. Bueno tres.

El más obvio fue Ruby, fui quien se tapó la boca ante la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía. Ella había tenido siempre la precaución de cuidar cada parte de ella. Fuera del hecho que Yang mataría al pobre bastardo que la lastimara, Taiyang y el tío Crow también lo harían.

La única explicación a todo eso es que la causa fuera por no haber dormido correctamente.

Pero lo que le hizo un nudo en la garganta fue la cicatriz más grande. Pareciera que el aparente corte lo hubiera atravesado. Lo único que había querido ella era consolarlo por haber aguantado tanto. Ella dudaba de aguantar todo eso.

Con Blake y Yang. Sus pensamientos eran similares a los de su hermana hasta cierto punto. La cantidad de heridas que tenía en su cuerpo era absurda. Además de las pocas que se mostraban en sus brazos, lo cuales se ocultaban con su chaqueta.

Pero, como adolescentes con crecientes hormonas, ver el cuerpo bien trabajado de Jaune fue un agasajo para la vista. No era tan voluminoso para parecer un físico culturista. Pero tenía los músculos bien detallados para mostrar la aerodinámica de lo que sería fuerza y velocidad. Además de un muy delicioso pack de 6 en su abdomen.

"_Si no fuera una dama lo asaltaría ahora mismo_" si Yang estuviera más consciente de sí misma hubiera controlado el estarse lamiendo los labios con anticipación.

"_Sabía que tenía mejor físico que Adam. Pero esto…_" el sonrojo de Blake tampoco era muy disimulado que se diga. Además de que sentía un pequeño cosquilleo de expectación en su cuerpo de lo que podría ocurrir si….. "_Nonononononononono. Ya fue suficiente lectura para hoy_" negó con su cabeza una futura fantasía. Además de que quería dormir tranquilamente.

Desde la distancia, Weiss miraba con absoluta incredubilidad y shock al joven. Ella había sido testigo, en casa, de algunos de los guardias en sus años de servicio algunas heridas en sus cuerpo, aunque había sido sólo por sobre su ropa por lo que sólo eran suposiciones

Un comentario al azar de lo que había escuchado de unos de los veteranos más viejos era que, si una persona, hombre, mientras más cicatrices tenga, más experiencia y fuerza tiene, al igual que una mejor mente para la estrategia.

Ella lo asimila con los cazadores más experimentados. Además de que si había dicho eso, quería aclarar eso con su hermana. Aunque dudaba que la cantidad de heridas en una persona determinará su fuerza y experiencia, algo podría ser verdad.

Sin más cosas que podrían sacarla de ser la mejor para el examen de mañana se acostó en su saco. Aunque tuvo la leve molestia de ver al otro par femenino aparte de Ruby. Le daban una muy buena patada en el departamento de pechos.

"_Lo juro. Alguna deidad está haciendo esto solo para fastidiarme_"

Jaune sólo se acostó en su saco, ignorando las miradas de Yang y Ruby. Blake se fue a saco para poder dormir. Después de unos momentos ambas hermanas habían ido a dormir también. Con diferentes ideas de lo que habían visto.

* * *

**Horas después; 03:26 A.M**

* * *

Ruby tuvo que levantarse a ir por un vaso de agua en medio de la noche. No es que le pasará muy a menudo ya que tomaba algo de leche antes de acostarse para poder conciliar el sueño. Daba gracias que los baños estuvieran cerca del lugar ya que no quería perderse y pasar el resto de la noche en vela.

Al llegar al salón donde estaban los demás un constante ruido llamó su atención. Al mirar cerca de uno de los muros vio la inquieta silueta de Jaune, quien empezó a agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro, empezando a sudar en lo que parecía una pesadilla.

Ruby se acercó a ver por que estaba tan inquieto. No había visto a alguien moverse tanto en un sueño, o una pesadilla. Fue un poco, por no decir mucho, estremecedor ver cómo era que su agitación aumentaba.

"Amber… Jade… Lavander… no se acerquen a ellas" murmuró afligido, sonando más preocupado y quebrado de lo que ella conocía por el momento. Pero los nombres fueron algo que ella reconoció al escucharlos.

"_Espera ¿Acaso conoce a Amber?_" Es hace casi un año que no la veía. Y además de que siempre se ponía triste cuando mencionaba si sabía si su hermano mayor volvería.

Por otro lado, tuvo un leve recuerdo de cuando era niña, cuando se asomó por la ventana de afuera y vio una enorme nave despegar de su patio. Sólo vio la silueta encapuchados del conductor, ya que era difícil verlo con el reflejo del cielo en el parabrisas.

Sus recuerdos fueron cortados cuando el cuerpo de Jaune empezó a soltar pequeñas chispas azules. Algo que Ruby noto como su Semblance. Eso la había sorprendido ¿Acaso eso reaccionaba en sus pesadillas? De ser así tenía que ver algo para que no hiciera un escándalo.

Una pequeña llama salió desprendido de su mano cuando la agitó sobre él. La acción hizo que Ruby casi soltara un chillido ya que se tapó la boca antes de que pudiera gritar.

Un leve recuerdo de su madre llegó a su cabeza. Fue una de las tantas noches que no durmió bien por el castigo que le dio su padre por una de las tantas bromas que había hecho y Yang terminaba inculpandola para librarse de ello.

Se acercó al muro donde estaba Jaune, se sentó apoyada en él, levanto la cabeza del joven y la colocó en su regazo. Empezó a acariciar su cabeza de forma suave y tranquila en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Lentamente comenzó a calmarse y dejar de moverse. Las pequeñas chispas que estaban despidiendo de él se redujeron a un leve calor que fue disminuyendo cada segundo. Fueron unos pocos minutos, pero parecieron eternos para Ruby. Jaune ya se había calmado y dormía plácidamente en sus piernas.

Algo que le pareció un poco vergonzoso fue el hecho de que después de un rato Jaune empezó a oler a Ruby. No sabía por qué, pero ya era constante y le daba cada vez más vergüenza. Acaso olía mal? Había algo de ella que no se había lavado correctamente?. Un par de preguntas más fueron las que invadieron los pensamientos de la chica, pero dichos pensamientos quedaron mudos en una sola frase.

"Mmm…. Huele a galletas".

El silencio gobernó los pensamientos de Ruby en ese momento. El pequeño gemido que escucho antes era claramente de disfrute. Eso hizo que su rostro se adornara de un color rojo tan intenso que dejaría en vergüenza una manzana. Fuera de la vergüenza que sintió, le dio un agradable sentimiento dentro de ella. Tal vez Yang tenía razón. Conocer gente nueva no puede ser tan malo.

Sin darse cuenta el sueño la fue venciendo, para terminar dormida apoyada en el muro, con su mano derecha apoyada delicadamente a un costado de la cabeza del joven de ojos azules, quien inconscientemente sonrió ante la notable aura amable que le ayudó a conciliar tan merecido y esperado sueño.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

* * *

Yang era conocida por ser alguien extrovertida, divertida, simpática, algo temperamental con quienes se meten con su cabello. Pero también era conocida por ser muy, pero MUY protectora con su hermana menor Ruby.

Ella era de las que si alguien trataba de darle una insinuación sexual a su hermanita. Recibía un pasaje gratis a inconscienlandia. Ella quería mantener la pureza e inocencia el mayor tiempo posible, además de que con ello podía burlarse con el tema de ella.

Pero la visión que actualmente estaba presenciando podía resultar de sólo una forma, y con consecuencia doble. Ganarse el odio del bombón rubio de ojos azules, y a una molesta Ruby por la visión actual.

Jaune estaba aún dormido. Con su torso al descubierto y con un rostro de pacifismo que no iría de acorde a su apariencia. Mientras que Ruby estaba dormida apoyada en la pared con una mano en la cabeza del joven.

La visión sería material de molestia si no fuera porque Jaune se veía muy cómodo usando las piernas de su hermana como almohada. De forma lenta respiro hondo para relajar sus nervios. No sabía cómo había pasado esto, pero de que molestaría a Ruby en el futuro, vaya que sí lo haría.

"Olle, Ruby" Yang movió a su hermana desde su hombro, queriendo que se despierte ella para ver que reacción tenía.

La joven gruño un poco, estirandose al momento que unos pocos huesos le sonaban debido a la posición incómoda en la que estaba. Los movimientos que hizo también provocaron que su acompañante comenzará a gruño para despertarse.

Jaune sólo se dio vuelta en su muy reconfortante almohada, tratando de seguir con ese reconfortable sueño que merecía con gran necesidad. Cuando escucho un ligero gemido en su reposicionamiento abrió los ojos de par en par

Noto que su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada. Vio una ropa con lunares rojos que sabía claramente que él no usaba. Noto una polera de color negro. Era raro, a menos que estuviera viendo la ropa de alguien frente a él, no estaba seguro por la aparente posición.

Giro su vista hacia arriba, observando el rostro nervioso y sonrojado de Ruby, quien aparentemente usó sus piernas para que Jaune durmiera en ellas…

"... Buenos días? "_Fantástico Rubi. Otra pregunta tonta qué hacer?_""

Jaune se paró inmediatamente de las piernas de Ruby, tratando de ocultar el notable sonrojo en su rostro "_Esa suavidad y calidez…. Era ella?_" Volvió a mirar a Ruby, quien parecía más nerviosa de lo que ella recordaba.

"No haré ni comentaré nada para incomodarte" dijo Jaune, haciendo que la joven aspirante asintiera con la cabeza. Cuando tomo su ropa y se fue a lavarse se detuvo y giró su cabeza levemente "Y… bueno. Gracias" extrañando a Yang con esas palabras se retiró del lugar.

"De que está agradeciendo Ruby" cuando Yang miro a Rubi, ella ya se había ido a su saco y tomo sus cosas "¡Por que me dejas!"

* * *

**Pasillo; Horas después**

* * *

"YA SE, tendremos algún tipo de señal. Como una de alerta"

En los pasillos de la Academia Beacon los aspirantes se estaban alistando para su prueba de admisión, sacando sus armas de los casilleros que les fueron dado el día anterior.

Había un par en particular que estaba bastante bullicioso en la mañana. Era un joven con largo cabello negro y una cola de caballo que acaba a mitad de su espalda. Tiene una línea magenta en el lado izquierdo de su cabello. Sus ojos combinan con esa línea en su cabello, y su ropa parece influenciada por cultura oriental.

El viste un frac verde-oscuro de botones en diagonal que por dentro es roja, con negro y adornos dorados y una pequeña manga rosa. Los adornos bajan por la derecha de su torso y forma un collar negro. Sus pantalones son de un tono casi gris, y sus zapatos son de color negro

Su acompañante tiene cabello corto y anaranjado ojos color turquesa. Su ropa parece ser una combinación de mucho con diferentes colores y temas. Lleva un chaleco con cuello negro que acaba en su cintura, Su símbolo , un mazo con un rayo, está en su espalda, debajo de este lleva dos capas de ropa de color rojo y azul-bajito respectivamente.

Además viste un top sin mangas blanco que forma un corazón en el pecho, con una manga blanca cortada en cada brazo. También lleva guantes sin dedos en cada mano. Luce una falda rosa en empieza en la cintura y acaba a medio muslo. Sus zapatos son una mezcla de rosa y blanco con cintas rosas y su símbolo en las suelas.

Además parece llevar una especie de armadura que empieza a mitad del hombro y cuello y acaba en su cintura. Parece que lleva un moño gris o casi-blanco en la parte de atrás de su falda.

"Una señal secreta para que nos podamos encontrar en el bosque. ¿Puedes imitar a un perezoso?" Ya era obvio que la actitud de la chica era de alguien que ingirió mucha azúcar antes de tiempo. Además de ser muy alegre.

"Nora"

"¿Si mi amigo?"

El joven sacó de su casillero lo que es muy parecido a dos Uzi, las cuales tenían cuchillas por la parte baja del cañón. Pero la sorpresa es que las ocultó en sus mangas, no se veía ni un bulto de ellos.

"No creo que los perezosos hagan ruido"

La chica de cabello naranjo guardó silencio. Analizando las palabras de su amigo. Solo fueron unos momentos hasta que lo obvio fue claro para ella "Por eso es PERFECTO. Nadie sospechara que trabajamos juntos".

"Sale Nora" cerró su casillero ya no teniendo que sacar nada "vámonos" se fue en dirección a dónde sería la prueba.

"Pero no, juntos, 'juntos'. Mmm~ Mm~ Mmmm~" y Nora lo seguía a saltitos tras él.

Ambos jóvenes pasaron junto al dueto rojo/amarillo, quienes también se estaban alistando para la prueba "Porque estaran tan inquietos esos dos".

"Ohh quién sabe" dijo Yang terminando de ajustar sus pulseras en sus muñecas "ASÍ QUE, hoy pareces más feliz que ayer"

Ruby solo se rió un poco como si su estado de ánimo era algo que podría mantener ocultó "Sip. No más charlas o incómodas presentaciones. Hoy, dejaré que mi querida sea la que hable" dijo esas palabras al momento de sacar a Crecent Rose en modo rifle empezando a acariciarla como lo más precioso del mundo.

"Está bien Ruby, pero recuerda. No eres la única que hará la iniciación. Si quieres crecer, tendrás que conocer gente y trabajar en equipo" recordó la rubia a su hermana menor, quien de paso frunció el ceño de forma casi adorable ante esas palabras.

"AAGHHH hablas como papá" dejó su rifle en el casillero para hablar mejor con su hermana "Para empezar ¿Que tiene que ver conocer personas con pelear? Y en segundo lugar, yo no necesito de gente para crecer. Yo. Tomo. Leche."

"Tengo que contradecir tus palabras pequeña" la voz masculina de Jaune llamó la atención de las dos chicas, quienes se preguntaron a qué hora había llegado "Si bien es cierto que la leche ayuda. Más ayuda a fortalecer tus huesos. Son la variación correcta de alimentos y las proteínas adecuadas las que te harán crecer" estaba apoyado de costado en uno de los casilleros frente a las chicas. Con Ruby siendo la única que se sonrojo al recordar lo de esta mañana.

"Bueno… puede que… tengas algo de razón" murmuró por lo bajo, tenía sus brazos cruzados. Y su rostro sonrojado siendo hecho aún lado para ocultarlo la hacia ver tierna.

"Además está el hecho del trabajo en equipo. Si no conoces gente para crecer socialmente y expandir tu conocimiento e intelecto sobre otras formas de luchar que puedan ser más cómodas para ti, cómo piensas crecer de esa mentalidad si no conoces a más personas" Jaune se había acercado a ella. Quedando frente a la chica que había quedado muda al no saber qué decir

"Yo… no lo sé… yo… estaré en el equipo de mi hermana... o algo así" dijo muy nerviosa, no sabiendo porque le costaba hablar más fluido.

"Creo que deberías entrar al equipo de alguien más" las palabras de Yang hicieron que el nerviosismo de Ruby se esfumarse y en cambio pareciera un enojo fingido pero real. Sentido para Jaune? Ninguno.

"Mi querida hermana Yang ¡¿Estás insinuando que no quieres estar en mi equipo?!"

"QUE? No, por supuesto que quiero, sólo pensaba que, tal vez, te ayudaría a… salir de tu caparazón" mala elección de palabras.

"¡¿QUE?! Yo no necesito salir de mi caparazón, eso es absolutamente…."

"Necesario" la voz del joven rubio interrumpió su

"¡¿QUE?!" Volvió a gritar Ruby al ver el joven también la criticaba. Iba a decirle algo, pero la mirada que el joven le dio le hizo callarse.

"Escúchame, Ruby. Me agrada tu actitud actual. Y eso que te llevo conociendo por cuanto, 3 días quizás? Pero sí al menos no tratas de cambiar aunque sea un poco…" el silencio que hizo género incomodidad tanto para la joven de 15 como para la rubia de 17 "El cambio repentino sería muy drástico. Te lo digo por experiencia" la mirada melancólica del joven hizo un nudo en ambos estómagos, no queriendo saber qué había pasado.

"... Trataré de hacerlo" con esas palabras Jaune acarició la cabeza de la joven, dando una mirada de agradecimiento ante sus palabras.

"Es todo lo que pido".

Mientras la conversación de ellos daba por finalizar, dos pasillos más lejos Weiss estaba hablando con una de las posibles mejores aspirantes a cazadoras. Pyrrha Nikos tiene cabello rojo hasta la cintura en una cola de caballo y tenía vividos ojos verdes. Además usaba sombra de ojos verde-ligero alrededor de las esquinas superiores de sus ojos. Ella era alta y algo musculosa en comparación con la mayoría de las chicas de Beacon. Siendo unos buenos 1.83 CM.

Su parte superior consiste en dos capas. La capa superior es un top café-suave sin tirantes partido en dos verticalmente con algunos patrones en bronce. Esta podría ser una pieza de algodón o armadura de metal pues parece estar algo rígida, manteniendo su forma sin un soporte; esta capa además parece tener un tipo de revestimiento o pequeños, bordados alrededor el cual también podría ser costura pesada. La capa de abajo es un cuello-V de bronce-bajito. Pyrrha viste una elástica, roja Linea-A minifalda que acaba a medio muslo y unas mangas cortadas de color café en ambos brazos. Viste también un gran paño rojo hasta los tobillos que parece estar enredado alrededor de su falda.

En su cadera derecha hay una pequeña placa de bronce circular al lado opuesto donde el cinturón se abrocha. La placa muestra su símbolo 'Escudo y lanza'. Ella viste una adorno de bronce alrededor de su cabeza, detrás de sus orejas y debajo del flequillo. Un par de pequeñas, verdes esmeraldas en forma de lágrima que cuelgan de su adorno con cadenas. Además lleva un gran collar de bronce y un brazalete de bronce en la parte alta de su brazo izquierdo. Aún con el uniforme Pyrrha continua usando el adorno de bronce en su cabeza.

Pyrrha usa armadura. Ella tiene unas elaboradas rodilleras que empiezan debajo de la mitad del muslo, continuando hasta las botas y un par de cuisses a la mitad del muslo y acaban algo debajo de sus rodillas. También lleva una muñequera de bronce sobre su manga derecha, la que parece se desconecta y conecta de su escudo fácilmente. Sus botas son cafés con un corte en bronce combinándolo con su falda y mangas, hasta llegar a la mitad de la pantorrilla.

La razón por la que habla con ella era un intento de convencerla de que formará parte de 'su' equipo para ganar la atención de todos por estar emparejada con alguien de renombre. Aunque claro. Su burbuja tormentosa se rompió por la aparición inesperada en forma de un rubio con capucha.

"Tu rostro puede confundirse con el de una lunática. Sin ofender señorita Schnee" la aludida se dio vuelta, contemplando el encapuchado rostro de Jaune otra vez.

"Tú…" gruñó por lo bajo al ver al mismo tipo.

El oji-azul fijó su vista en la nueva chica que estaba a la vista. Fuera del tipo de mechón rosa que vio hace solo unos minutos no había visto a más hombres, en su mayoría mujeres.

En opinión del joven, se veía muy atractiva. Aún en su armadura tenía un encanto en particular "Y la señorita aquí es…".

"Oh. Perdón por no presentarme" la pelirroja se encontraba algo sorprendida de que alguien no la conociera. Sorprendida, pero por más estaba feliz "Mi nombre es Pyrrha Nikos, un gusto".

"Jaune Arc. Un gusto igualmente "creo que vi de ella en algunos cereales en mi tiempo en Vale"" fue el fugaz pensamiento del rubio.

"Oh, otra chica. Debes sentirte con suerte el estar rodeado de mujeres. Podría llamarte Lucky-Boy" dijo Yang ante la situación en la que estaba Jaune.

"Lamento sacarte de tu nube Yang" Jaune tenía la impresión que la rubia no se enojaría si la llamaba por su nombre. Su pensamiento fue acertado cuando ella solo se mostró confundida por lo que él dijo "Para tu información soy uno de 8 hijos, siendo yo el único varón del lote" lo último lo dijo con mucha nostalgia "Debería llamar de nuevo. Tal vez pida hablar con Amber después de que el examen termine".

"¡¿Siete hermanas?!" Preguntó Yang y Ruby conmocionadas por la absurda cantidad.

"Era su muñeco de prueba y de juegos. Ha sido un tiempo que no las veo".

"Suenas como feliz por el recuerdo" dijo Weiss ante el tono de voz que detecto de Jaune.

"No hablaré más de eso" miro a la nueva chica, como si tratará de ver si era capaz o no "Puedo ver que es alguien muy capaz señorita Niko".

"Agradezco tu observación Jaune".

"No es de extrañar. Ella terminó primera en su clase en Sanctum" dijo Weiss, esperando que el joven la reconociera por uno de sus logros. Además de hacerle ver que al alguien como él que no podía estar junto a ella como una compañera de equipo.

"Tuviste que estudiar mucho" no era la expresión que esperaba del joven la heredera.

"Ugh, ha ganado cuatro veces seguidas el torneo regional".

"Tuvo que ser difícil" tampoco era la reacción que quería oír.

"¡Ella sale en todas las cajas de cereal de Pumpkin Pete's!" ya era el colmo, si para ella Jaune no la reconocía por lo menos eso último sería el límite.

"Ahora recuerdo. Hace una semana vi su imagen en uno de esos cereales. Debes de ser muy famosa"

"... Me estás tomando el pelo?" Fue la incredulidad preguntada por Weiss.

"A qué te refieres" en lo que respecta a él no sabía lo que ella encontraba extraño.

Antes de que siguiera fueron interrumpidos por uno de los altavoces "Todos los alumnos de primer grado, favor de presentarse en el barranco para la iniciación. De nuevo, todos los de primer año reportence inmediatamente en el barranco.

"Bien, ya escucharon" fueron las palabras de Jaune al momento que sacó su pergamino y de inmediato un trayecto fue marcado en el, no era que los demás lo pudieran ver.

"Ollé. No he terminado contigo" dijo Weiss siguiendo al joven de cerca.

"Será cómico si ambos terminan como novios" comentó Yang siendo la próxima en retirarse del lugar.

"Sentiría pena por él por aguantarla" Ruby comentó mientras seguía a su hermana.

"_Tal vez tenga que serlo yo mejor_" un pensamiento curioso de la campeona.

* * *

**Barranco**

* * *

El lugar era alto. Mucho para asombro de unos pocos. Solo con un pequeño follaje detrás de ellos viendo el extenso bosque que estaba abajo del gran barranco en el cual estaban los de primer año parados.

Frente a los estudiantes estaban Ozpin, con su eterna compañera en forma de taza de cafe. Junto a él estaba Glynda, con una tablet "Por años, han entrenado para ser guerreros, y hoy, sus habilidades serán evaluadas en el Bosque Esmeralda" fueron las palabras de Ozpin al ver a los jóvenes ligeramente impacientes por empezar.

"Ahora, se que muchos de ustedes han oído los rumores acerca de la asignación de equipos. Permítanme terminar con su confusión" la más espectante era Ruby. Si bien solo escuchó un poco esperaba que no fuera algo malo "A cada uno de ustedes se les dará un equipo… HOY" la última palabra fue como un golpe para la oji-plateada.

"¿Que? Uhhh" gimió por lo bajo la joven ante lo que puede ocurrir.

"Estos equipos permanecerán en resto de su tiempo aquí en Beacon. Emparejense con quien pueda trabajar bien" Ruby solo gimió más ante lo que estaba escuchando, siendo más grave de lo que ella creía "Dicho eso. La primera persona con quien hagan contacto visual después de aterrizar será su compañero por los próximos cuatro años.

Se escuchó algo quebrarse, como un delicado cristal que no quería ser tocado por ninguna información. Y ahora estaba roto por lo malo de la situación "¿QUEEE?" La exclamación de Ruby hizo que no tomara la mirada de 'te lo dije' de Nora, quien hablaba con Ren.

"Después de que se emparejen diríjanse al extremo norte del bosque. Encontrarán oposiciones en el camino. No duden en destruir todo a su paso, o morirán".

Jaune tenía la impresión de que si no le hubiese pasado eso, y se hubiera escapado de casa sin ningún entrenamiento previo, estaría nervioso ahora mismo.

"Serán monitoreados y clasificados en lo que dure la iniciación. Deben saber que eso no significa que estarán seguros ya que los instructores no intervendrán. Al final del camino encontrarán un templo abandonado que contiene una cantidad de reliquias. Cada pareja debe elegir una, y regresar a la cima del barranco. Guardaremos ese objeto, al igual que su posición y los calificaremos apropiadamente. Hay alguna pregunta?".

Jaune fue el único que levantó la mano. Ozpin lo hubiera ignorado pero sabiendo lo que tuvo que pasar tenía curiosidad "Señor Arc?".

"Tenemos que aterrizar por nuestros propios medios?".

"Efectivamente".

"Gracias".

"Bien. Ahora, tomen posiciones"

Con eso dicho cada uno tomó una posición para la orden dada. Cada uno salió volando por una plataforma que tenía debajo de ellos, lo que era en verdad un trampolín de alto impulso, lo que les daba a los aspirantes tiempo suficiente para su estrategia de aterrizaje.

Al turno de Yang, ella se colocó unos lentes de sol, dándole una sonrisa confiada a su hermana de que no se preocupara. Al momento de que Ruby fuera lanzada dio un grito de emoción por el acto.

Con Jaune siendo el último, lo único que hizo fue concentrar su aura en su artefacto de vuelo, se inclinó un poco, y cuando sintió que el trampolín estaba a punto de despegarse del suelo, soltó su aura para solo tener un impulso de salto y más distancia para su aterrizaje.

* * *

**Cielo**

* * *

Un pájaro volaba por los despejados cielos del Bosque Esmeralda. Posiblemente yendo en dirección hacia su nido o saliendo para cazar.

Pero para su mala suerte una gótica iba en su trayecto chocando con él y desintegrandolo por la velocidad y por haber usado su guadaña en modo rifle para tratar de frenar su velocidad.

"¡Pajarito no!"

En su descenso Ruby disparó unas 5 veces, luego pasó a modo guadaña, usando el filo y su peso para tomar una gruesa rama y girar en ella para controlar su caída.

Weiss era quien le seguía. Invocando un glifo azul para poder amortiguar gran parte de su velocidad y caer con más delicadeza.

Ren era el próximo a estar cerca del suelo. Dando una vuelta toma posición para enterrar ambas cuchillas en el primer árbol que cruza, bajando en espiral por el árbol dejando su marca en el.

Unas explosiones llamaron su atención. Al ver al cielo el cuerpo de Yang fue impulsado más lejos que los anteriores por su pulseras que despedían explosiones pequeñas pero precisas para poder controlar su caída.

Dando unas cuantas vueltas y cruzando unas pocas hojas, logra frenar lo suficiente para usar los troncos de los árboles como un soporte de descenso para caer al suelo, rodando y colocándose en pie por su gran trabajo.

"Me salió perfecto"

La última en caer fue Pyrrha, quien con escudo frente a ella destrozos los troncos que estaban en su camino para frenar de forma inmediata. Había aterrizado en una rama gruesa de uno de los árboles cercanos.

El silbido en el aire la hizo mirar hacia arriba, detrás de ella. La silueta rápida del rubio encapuchado fue nada más que un simple borrón que pasó a velocidades muy superiores a los demás. Lo raro, ella noto que su descenso era muy lento, además de que poder maniobrar bien en pleno vuelo.

* * *

**Tiempo después**

* * *

Algún lugar del bosque Ruby aterrizó en el suelo y se puso a correr desenfrenadamente en busca de su hermana. Aunque ella dijo que podría estar con otras personas, estar con quien era más familiarizado era más cómodo para ella.

Fuera de su hermana podría elegir a Jaune o Blake. Aunque la segunda no cree tanto ya que es muy callada y no cree que pueda mantener una conversación con ella.

Jaune era casi de la misma forma, aunque estaba dispuesto, aparentemente, a hablar, era alguien demasiado serio, casi un adulto para su comodidad. Pero no descarta la idea de que podría estar en su mismo grupo.

La chica pelirroja que habló con él antes de la iniciación. Parece buena persona y alguien amigable por lo que la consideraría como compañera.

La otra era la opción que hubiera sido mejor no pensarla…

* * *

Weiss estaba sacando las hojas de su camino para poder encontrar a Pyrrha. Ese era su objetivo para poder ganar algo de renombre. Aunque le molestaba un poco que ella también tuviera más copa que ella, no era motivo para no emparejarse.

Las otras que no quería eran esa rubia y esa chica de temática opuesta. Sus razones muy obvias para ella. Y mucho menos con esa niña que entró a la academia por nada más que por lástima

Pero ese chico Jaune "_Por que tengo la sensación de que me estoy perdiendo algo_" su apellido le hacía girar los engranes de su cabeza. Estaba segura de que ese apellido lo había escuchado antes.

Cuando quitó unas pocas hojas más empezó a escuchar sonidos de disparos. Pensó que era alguno de los aspirantes. Pero las repentinas explosiones y destellos azules a la distancia le hicieron dudar de no querer investigar a un posible compañero competente.

Sin más fue a la dirección de las explosiones azules.

* * *

**Con Jaune**

* * *

"Esto es genial"

**Ráfaga de disparos***

**Explosiones***

"No avanzo ni 4 kilómetros y ya me encuentro estas molestias"

**Corte***

**Gemido***

**Desvanecimiento***

"Y para colmo son como ratas..." dio otra ráfaga de disparos a otro grupo de Grimm "Salen en grupos muy grandes".

En medio de su vuelo a la zona de las reliquias, ya estando cerca de los árboles, un grupo de Beowolf salto de las ramas altas para atacarlo a él específicamente. Si bien maniobrar en el aire ya no era un problema como antes, eso no quitaba el hecho de que le fuera mejor como en tierra.

Con la idea ya pensada aterrizó y se colocó a cortar Grimm como si no hubiera un mañana. Podía decir que eran como tres docenas los que estaban en su contra. Y no sabía cómo había tenido tanta mala suerte para pasar justo donde estaban ellos.

No conforme con eso, 3 Boarbatusk y 2 Ursa habían aparecido. Los Beowolf no eran problema, eran como el pan cada mañana. Pero los otros dos. Los había enfrentado, pero solo a ellos, no cuando estaba ocupado contra los otros.

Sin más decidió cambiar a una de sus armas, envolviendo a Hyperion en una explosión de llamas cambio a Vulcanonn. Dando un salto para quedar en el aire apuntó a la manada que tenía frente a él.

Los Beowolf cayeron de forma instantánea ya que no esperaron que les llegara una lluvia de ese calibre. Los Boarbatusk aguantaron al igual que los Ursa, pero los primeros quedaron con sus pies incapacitados y sus cuerpos tirados en el suelos por las heridas.

Al caer al suelo volvió a cambiar de arma. Luego de la flama azul dio paso a su espada de color negro azulado. Infundió su Aura en el arma haciendo que su longitud se extendiera unos 8 metros, lo balanceo y cortó a todos los que quedaban.

"_Debo de agradecerle de nuevo a Ruby. Esa siesta fue realmente reparadora_" fue el pensamiemto de Jaune al ver con la ligera facilidad con la que había hecho su trabajo.

Cuando se dio vuelta para retirarse del lugar y buscar un compañero para ir a su punto de destino se detuvo cuando vio a dos personas frente a él.

No sabía cómo y cuándo, pero aparentemente Rubi y Weiss ya habían llegado y lo habían visto. No es que se sorprendiera de ello. Se concentró en su batalla y bajo su guardia cuando debería mantenerla en alto. Tal parece que ese descanso le afectó más de lo que le gustaría.

"Bien…. Esto es incomodo" dijo cuando se dio cuenta de la situación.

"Eso fue….".

"¡Tú estarás en mi equipo!"

La interrupción de Ruby a las palabras de Weiss rompieron el pequeño silencio. La chica de temática gótica se lanzó rápidamente con su Semblance quedando justo al lado del joven aferrándose de un brazo.

"¡Juntos nadie nos podrá detener!" dijo la chica de rojo emocionada por su futuro compañero de equipo.

"No te encontraste con la señorita Schnee primero?" Era una duda. Aunque solo las vio a ellas mirándolo cuando terminó con la basura. Nunca las vio mirarse.

"Yo te vi primero, creo que ella llegó después".

"Para corregir tus infantiles palabras, llegamos casi al mismo tiempo" la heredera hablo, aún sacándose la imagen de alguien que, además de la campeona de Sanctum, pudiera superarla "Yo llegue primero, pero adelante, ve con él. No estoy a gusto de estar con alguien que me apunta con un Bazooka" hizo su cabeza a un lado, aún bastante enojada por lo ocurrido.

"Si quieres puedes acompañarnos. Creo haber visto a la señorita Nikos cerca del lugar" escuchar eso de Jaune hizo que volviera su atención al dúo "Si vamos por el mismo camino terminaremos encontrándonos con ella"

"_Por qué debería siquiera tomar la propuesta de este tipo. Ni es más que un campesino con algo de habilidad, nada más_" pero aún así, tomó en cuenta algunos detalles de su actitud. Aunque era cortés no estaba muy informado sobre las cosas en los reinos. Solo algunas cosas importantes al igual que alguna personas. Además de que se había disculpado en el comienzo ""_Tal vez le dé el beneficio de la duda_" Está bien. Iré con ustedes, pero solo lo hago para poder encontrar un compañero digno de mí".

"Con un gracias es suficiente" suspiro cansado el rubio ante la actitud de la chica. Sin más comenzaron a ir a su destino.

* * *

**Algún lugar del Bosque Esmeralda**

* * *

"Hooooolaaaaaa"

La solitaria voz de Yang hizo eco en toda la extensión del bosque. Desde hacía bastante rato que había caminado para encontrar una pareja y aún no había tenido éxito en ello.

"¿Hay alguien por aquí?" Ella no era de preocuparse por quienes la rodearan. Tenía la confianza de poder hacerse cargo de cualquier Grimm que se le presentara "Hooooolaaaaaa. Me estoy aburriendo" la joven se había detenido en un pequeño claro, algo cansada de caminar.

**Arbusto moviéndose***

"¿Hay alguien allí?" Se acercó para ver quién era el que estaba en el lugar, moviendo algunos arbustos para poder ver "¿Ruby, eres tú?"

"GRRRRRRRGRRRRR" La visión de Yang localizó lo contrario de lo que ella creía, solo atino a responder su propia pregunta.

"¿Nop?"

Tuvo que rodar en el suelo para evadir la tacleada de un Ursa que amenazó su persona. Al quedar de rodillas en el suelo aprovechó la distancia para transformar sus pulseras en su arma lanzadora de polvo.

Dio una voltereta para evadir un zarpazo del Ursa. Cuando estuvo cerca, saltó sobre él para lanzarle un proyectil en la espalda. Pero cuando aterrizó en el suelo dio otra voltereta para evadir a un segundo Ursa que apareció de la nada.

Uno de ellos se lanzó para terminar con la humana, pero su objetivo se vio frustrado cuando Yang uso el retroceso de su Ember Celica para dar un codazo potente en el estómago de la criatura, para posteriormente dar un combo explosivo para regresarlo a donde estaba.

El segundo Ursa se lanzó para el mismo objetivo. Pero el recibir un golpe que le explotara literalmente en la cara lo detuvo. Una patada en el estómago lo sacó de su equilibrio, para ser lanzado igualmente por una explosión en el mismo lugar.

"Ustedes no habrán visto a una chica con capucha roja ¿O si?"

Un Ursa solo gruñó al ver que no asustaba a su enemigo, por lo que se había lanzado otra vez al ataque dando un zarpazo que fue esquivado por Yang "Con un simple No bastaba" Yang giro de forma inversa, esquivando otro zarpazo del Ursa que se le había lanzado.

Yang se colocó recta, relajada por lo lentos de sus oponentes "Dios chicos, ustedes no podrían ni golpear a una mos…" las palabras de Yang quedaron en el aire al ver frente a ella como una hebra dorada de su cabello caía al suelo.

Una sensación agria invadió el lugar, los pájaros que habían se alejaron por su seguridad, y Yang se había quedado en un silencio gélido.

"Ustedes…" ambos Ursas se miraron al ver sentir un peligro inexplicable. Yang cerró los ojos en un intento inútil de no enojarse ya que al abrirlos de nuevo sus ojos eran de color rojo "MONSTRUOS".

Una explosión de fuego emergió de Yang, solo para después lanzarse con un impulso extra de sus guanteletes al primer bastardo que tenía frente a ella

El primer Ursa fue brutalmente golpeado en la zona media de su cuerpo por la rubia encolerizado. Los golpes potenciados por las ráfagas de sus guanteletes causaron más daño del que se creería posible. La ráfaga continuo solo para terminar mandando al pobre Grimm traspasando un árbol cercano. Las partículas negras eran visibles.

Yang se dio vuelta para ver al otro Ursa acercarse a ella "¿QUE? ¿También quieres de esto?" El Ursa iba a realizar una acción de zarpazo, pero el sonido del metal atravesando la carne detuvo a la criatura. Momentos después cayó de bruces al suelo, mostrando a la joven Blake que sostenía su arma con una cuerda mientras que el otro extremo estaba enterrado en el Ursa.

Cuando retrajo la espada amarrada en la cinta miro a Yang, dándole una sonrisa de complicidad ante la acción que hizo. Yang solo mostró un rostro neutro por ello "Podía con él" era un inicio incómodo para ella.

* * *

**Otro lugar del bosque**

* * *

Weiss estaba peleando con un Beowulf siendo rodeada por un grupo de tres más. No parecía preocupada, si más bien confiada y calmada. Aún en desventaja numérica era claro que esas criaturas no eran más que forraje para ella.

El Beowulf contrincante lanzó un zarpazo haciendo que retrocediera. Mientras que a la distancia Jaune y Ruby observaban ocultos. La joven estaba inquieta, lista para saltar y ayudar a Weiss, pero el rubio tenía su mano en su hombro para impedir tal acción.

"No es cruel dejarla sola contra todos ellos?" La preocupación era clara. Aunque ella haya sido una descarada e ipócrita con Ruby, ella quería ayudarla de todas formas.

"Quiero ver su estilo de lucha. Si en algún determinado caso trabajamos con ella quiero saber su forma de luchar para no estropear nuestra mecánica" dijo de forma madura el rubio.

Ruby pensó por un momento las palabras de su amigo. Una forma caricaturesca de Weiss y ella misma aparecieron en su mente, haciendo un montón de combos contra los Grimm "¡Oooh. Eso sería increíble!".

"No me digas que te lo imaginaste" fijó su vista en la gótica con una mirada un tanto extrañada.

"No debía?"

"Solo me sorprende tu positividad"

Jaune volvió a fijarse en Weiss, frunciendo el ceño en lo que veía. Quien en su sano juicio se posicionaria correctamente en una pelea en la que tu vida dependía de ello. La posición era irrelevante en este tipo de situaciones, y esta chica se preocupaba por eso? Creo que alguien debe priorizar sus acciones.

"Ruby" la chica miró al joven, se encogió un poco al ver el ceño fruncido en su rostro, como si algo no le agradara "A mi señal quiero que limpies a los Beowulf que están a su espalda. Yo iré por los que estén en los arbustos que están alrededor. Entendido?" Las palabras de Jaune no daban espacio a una discusión por la orden.

"Entendido. Puedes confiar en mí" si Ruby era sincera agradecía que el chico al lado de ella pudiera confiar en que podría encargarse de ello.

"Lista…. ¡Ya!" Ambos salieron de un salto de su escondite a eliminar a los Grimm.

Cuando Weiss se preparó para lanzar su ataque con su Estoque no vio al par que iba por su espalda. Pero antes de que llegaran salió disparada al Beowulf que tenía frente a ella con el cargador de su Dust en rojo. Al impactar la criatura fue incinerada por el golpe y Ruby, con un balanceo potente de su guadaña corto por la mitad a los dos Beowulf que estaban detrás de Weiss.

"Cuida tu retaguardia" dijo Ruby mientras bloqueaba el zarpazo de uno de los Grimm haciéndola retroceder, quedando cerca de Weiss.

"Tengo confianza en mis capacidades. Era consciente de los Beowulf que tenía en mi espalda" gruñó la chica de blanco ante el 'reproche' de la chica.

Ambas cargaron contra los Grimm de forma pareja, aunque individual. Ruby fue de forma rápida y certera contra todos ellos. Mientras Weiss fue elegante y precisa. Solo fue suerte que ninguna de ellas se topara contra la otra por error. La contienda fue corta, sólo unos pocos minutos. También ignoraron los disparos de cañón a la cercanía.

"Uff. No fue tan difícil. Aunque no fue requerible que intervinieras" miro a Ruby con una actitud despectiva, enojando a la chica de temática Gótica.

"Pues perdón por haberte ayudado. Pero Jaune me pidió hacerlo. Confió en mí para ayudarte porque creyó que era necesario" alegó la chica. No le gustaba que fuera menospreciada y que no fuera felicitada por su trabajo.

"Pues cuando lo veas dile que no requiero que alguien me respalde. Puedo arreglarmelas por mí misma" la actitud arrogante de la chica ya estaba empezando a colmar a Ruby. Ella podía adivinar que Jaune podía ser un buen compañero de equipo. No era nada como lo era Weiss, al menos el daba la oportunidad.

**Boooom***

Ambas chicas miraron a donde ocurrió una explosión de fuego azul. Desde los árboles un Beowulf Alfa salió derrapando. Su enorme cuerpo fue detenido por un árbol que hubo en el camino también rompiendo dicho lugar.

Su vista fue recibida al ver a ambas chicas a un lado de él por lo que lanzó un aullido amenazante para cargar contra ellas. Rubi y Weiss se posicionaron para recibirlo. Un Beowulf estaba clasificado como amenaza D-C, aunque en manada era clasificado como amenaza B. Un solo Beowulf Alfa era clasificado como B-A, su dureza y fuerza eran superiores además del rugido que les hacía querer taparse los oídos por lo fuerte que era.

El sonido del fuego fue ignorado por el Beowulf Alfa, solo notando muy tarde como una sombra se acercó por su derecha. Jaune, con War Hammer en ambas manos en su costado derecho golpeó al Beowulf justo en su cabeza. El impacto despidió unas chispas azules que, después de un rato, destrozó la cabeza del Grimm agresor.

El cuerpo salió volando de forma flácida. Pero antes de caer al suelo Jaune balanceo su arma de forma vertical partiendo el cuerpo a la mitad. Varias partes salieron volando sin control antes de desaparecer en una bruma de color negro.

Jaune tocó suelo al momento de colocar su arma sobre su hombro, como si fuera algo de toda la vida. Giro para ver a las otras dos cazadoras, quien una se veía un tanto impresionada, mientras que la otra tenía estrellas en los ojos "Si nos lanzamos al combate fue por que es muy descuidada señorita Schnee" las palabras de Jaune simplemente dejaron a la chica en conmoción. Ella…. Descuidada? ¡Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso!.

"¡¿Descuidada yo?! ¡Que te hace pensar que lo soy!

"Quien en su sano juicio trata de tomar la postura correcta para un combate que puede costarte la vida".

"Perdón por tratar de mantener la elegancia en mi forma de combate. Prefiero tardarme un poco que a luchar de una forma Barbara como la tuya" criticó cruzándose de brazos y apartar la vista con los ojos cerrados.

"Sigue en esa parada…" camino en dirección donde estaban las reliquias, siendo seguido por Ruby y dejando a Weiss sola "Y si lideras a un equipo, serás la culpable de la muerte de uno de ellos" las palabras hicieron que ella los abriera. No esperaba ese tipo de respuesta a ella.

Se sacudió la sorpresa y, sin ninguna mejor opción los siguió. Pero fue con la mente pensando lo que dijo Jaune. Aunque si ella estaría en un equipo sería Pyrrha una de sus integrantes. Confiaba en ella era capaz de adaptarse a su estilo. Pero eso la dejaba con los otros vacantes para el grupo. Si fueran lo suficientemente fuertes, si Pyrrha no estuviera cerca para ayudarles….

"_Estoy pensando mucho las cosas. Eso nunca pasaría_"

* * *

Ren estaba caminando a la zona designada para recoger su pieza y volver al acantilado. Aunque tenía que encontrar una pareja en primer lugar. Llegó a un claro en el bosque, pasó por el lugar para acortar camino. Era bueno guiándose así que no tenía problemas con perderse.

Se detuvo al sentir algo, la sensación de muerte y malicia que despedían los Grimm estaba presente. Desde el suelo, arrastrandose a su ubicación un Rey Taijitu apareció con sus fases abiertas para tratar de devorar al joven de traje verde.

Su acción fue un fracaso ya que no contó la habilidad acrobática de su presa. Ren dio una voltereta a un lado de la enorme serpiente Grimm. Sacó ambas armas y empezó a disparar en lo que se apresuraba a la criatura.

Las balas hicieron poco y nada en él. La enorme serpiente de lanzó una vez más contra el diminuto humano, pero una vez más la eludió al saltar sobre ella y comenzar a correr por todo su cuerpo. Ren disparó una ráfaga de balas cerca de los ojos del Taijitu, su acción funcionó ya que la criatura distrajo su atención de él al cerrar los ojos para protegerlos

No predijo que el Grimm sacudirá su cuerpo para quitárselo de encima. Rem logró aterrizar sin ningún problema, pero el Grimm, con su largo cuerpo empezó a rodearlo y encerrarlo en una especie de cono.

Ren volvió a saltar, superando la altura en que la serpiente había tratado de cerrar. El Grimm se dio la vuelta para masticarlo en el aire pero no tomó en cuenta que a pesar el diminuto tamaño y la delgada complexión de Ren tenía también mucha fuerza. Una poderosa patada fue el mensaje que recibió, mandándola a chocar contra un árbol. Se recuperó casi al instante y se abalanzó contra el joven cazador. Ignoro las cuchillas que tenía las pistolas que portaba y las uso para cortar donde estaba su nariz, haciendo que chocara contra el suelo mientras Ren daba un salto y quedaba sobre la cabeza de la criatura. Acto seguido enterró ambas cuchillas en la cabeza del Grimm quedando inmóvil.

Ren solo se quedó en la misma posición sintiendo el siseo de otra criatura serpentil. El cuerpo de una serpiente blanca se vio por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo. Cuando se abalanzó contra él saltó a la izquierda para evadirlo.

Cuando se levantó vio que el rey Taijitu volvió a pararse con ambas cabezas ahora en su mira. La segunda cabeza salían de la parte blanca que había en el cuerpo del Taijitu de color negro. La longitud también era considerable. No por nada era clasificado como Amenaza de rango A.

Ren se lanzó contra la amenaza. Saltó la cabeza de color negro y comenzó a correr sobre su cuerpo. Disparó varias ráfagas de su arma al momento que saltó la cabeza blanca que fue para interceptarlo, pero no pudo evadir el golpe de la cola desde su espalda lo que hizo que soltara sus armas y cayera rodando en el suelo.

La cabeza negra fue a interceptarlo para comerlo. Su intento fue frustrado cuando Ren detuvo su boca con ambas manos sujetando sus dos colmillos más pronunciados. Dichas manos estaban rodeadas de un brillo con bordes rosa pálidos. Ren con aparente facilidad levanta un poco la cabeza de la serpiente y de un movimiento rompe ambos colmillos.

La víbora se altera por el dolor sentido y con mayor furia arremete contra el humano que se atrevió a causarle tanto dolor. Ren se hace a un lado y usa uno de los colmillos como arma al enterrarlo en el ojo de bestia.

La acción desorienta a la criatura que quedó tirada en el suelo sin saber qué había pasado realmente. Rem aprovechó su ventaja y con un potente golpe cargado de aura golpea el colmillo enterrado en el ojo para que esté dentro de su cabeza. El golpe cargado de aura fue tal que hinchó la cabeza y explotó en un montón de pulpa.

Con sus armas cerca rodó en el suelo al momento de evitar otro ataque de la parte blanca del Taijitu. Cuando las recuperó se levantó inmediatamente y corrió en dirección al Grimm. Esperando eliminarlo de una vez por todas.

* * *

Jaune detuvo su caminar tranquila para mirar al cielo de forma calculadora. Algo lo estaba viendo, a él específicamente. Movió su vista de un lado a otro, siempre en el cielo. La sensación fantasmal de la herida más grande en su cuerpo hizo que se tocara el lugar. Fue una sensación desagradable estar por 1 mes tratando de curar esa herida.

Se alegraba que su Aura pudiera curarla. Y posiblemente cualquier órgano que haya cortado. Eso lo dejaba con una pregunta que nunca pudo responder. El Aura podía curar órganos dañados? Realmente no lo sabía y no había investigado mucho al respecto. Solo se enfocó en entrenar y sobrevivir. Además de alejarse de la pandilla de Raven, por alguna razón sus hombres siempre han estado cerca de su ubicación, aunque nunca dieron con él.

"Jaune, ocurre algo?" Ruby sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos con su inocente voz. Aunque no entendía cómo alguien como ella puede mantener esa pureza.

"Deberíamos ir más rápido. Algo puede estar cerca de nosotros" su seriedad era notoria, y ambas no querían contradecir sus palabras. Ambas podrían decir que tiene experiencia en estas cosas.

"De acuerdo. Hay algo en este lugar que me inquieta" comentó Weiss. No era que no confiara y simplemente le siguiera la corriente. Había algo que la incomodaba, y al menos con sus dos acompañantes podía estar con su espalda más segura.

**Arbusto moviéndose***

Todos apuntaron sus armas a la fuente del sonido. Querían estar seguros si era un Grimm o una persona. No querían disparle a un compañero por error. Eso sería muy desastroso.

Pyrrha salió corriendo del arbusto, dando un salto para pasar a los tres que estaban frente a ella. Antes de que lo que sea que estuviera detrás de ella saliera Jaune dio su ráfaga de disparo azules al igual que Ruby dio sus rondas de disparos.

Lo que había salido detrás de ella era Death-Stalker. Al momento de ser visible Weiss uso la mayoría de su Dust y aura para encerrar parte de la criatura en hielo. Funcionó de maravilla ya que su cuerpo había sido congelado, dejando libre solo sus pinzas.

"Debo agradecerles por eso chicos" se dieron vuelta para ver claramente a la cuatro veces campeona del torneo de Mistral. Parecía ligeramente cansada, nada que pudiera repararse con un poco de descanso

"Vaya señorita Nikos. Parece que estamos como una pareja" comentó Weiss con algo de sorpresa fingida. La pelirroja miró a Jaune como si esperara una especie de explicación.

"Yo estoy con Ruby. Solo nos mantuvimos juntos por los peligros que hay" dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción. Aunque pudo ver una reacción un tanto desanimada de Pyrrha "_Es idea mía… o está desepcionada_".

"De todas formas vamos rápidamente al templo. Creo que está por esta dirección" dijo Ruby con anticipación. Quería terminar esta prueba y ver qué era lo que harían como equipo. Esperaba terminar con su hermana junto con Jaune. Pero si solo era Jaune era igual de bueno.

El ahora grupo de 4 fue en dirección al templo, con Jaune en la retaguardia. La sensación aún seguía allí, y no estaría tranquilo hasta que lo que sea que lo esté produciendo, que era un Grimm claramente, estuviera muerto.

El grupo ignoro la aparición de una pluma de color negro de gran tamaño caer del cielo.

* * *

Lie Ren estaba tomando un muy merecido respiro. Acabar con ambas cabezas del Rey Taijitu lo dejo bastante exhausto. Sentarse sobre su victoria le daba más satisfacción por saber que su entrenamiento para este día había dado sus frutos.

Se levantó y sacudió algo de polvo que había en sus ropas. Iba a saltar y seguir con su camino al templo…

**Grraaaaa***

**Grrrraaaaa**

Pero un extraño sonido le hizo desistir de su acción.

Levantó la vista en donde había provenido el sonido, solo para ver a Nora Valkyrie colgándose de cabeza frente a Ren. Estaba sonriendo tan ampliamente que parecía difícil saber si era ella así o el envío tratar con su amigo en el bosque.

"Aún no creo que un Perezoso suene así" comentó con una risa ante las payasadas de su amiga. Díganle lo que quieran, no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

La chica de cabello naranja con sus brazos colgando sobre su cabeza solo sonrió. Levantó su mano derecha y tocó la punta de la nariz del joven "Poop" fue el sonido que emitió con la acción de la joven.

* * *

En la cima del acantilado Ozpin y Glynda estaban a la espera de los grupos que se formaran. El primero solo los veía desde la cima de forma pasible e imperturbable mientras tenía su fiel taza de café en mano. Mientras que Glynda monitoriaba a los participantes por las cámaras que habían repartidas por todo el Emerald Forest.

"El último grupo fue confirmado" Glynda, que estaba solo unos pocos metros detrás de Ozpin se acercó a dar la información "Lie Ren y Nora Valkyrie" tecleo un cuadro de la pantalla, visualizando la acción de la chica con el joven. Ozpin también lo vio en la propia pantalla que el mismo traía en su mano derecha "pobre chico. No imagino a esos dos llevándose bien"

Era curioso. Las actitudes de Lie y Valkyrie eran opuestas de por sí. Y por alguna extraña razón quedaron como equipo. Llámalo destino o casualidad, esa pareja sería interesante de todas formas.

"Pero ese chico Jaune aún me da molestia" cambio el cuadro a la primera horda que se topó Jaune en su caída. Su manejo en esa situación tan apretada fue similar a lo s cazadores en su tercer año. Podía decir que cuarto año. No comprendía qué fue lo que lo hizo ganar tanta experiencia. Aunque podría decir que de veía diferente. Más…. descansado sería la palabra? "Dejaré mi paranoia para más tarde" apagó su tableta y comenzó a retirarse "A este paso llegarán al templo en cuestión de minutos. A todo esto. Que usaste como reliquias para este año" se dio vuelta para ver a su director, confundida cuando lo vio parado en el borde mirando su Tableta "¿Director Ozpin?"

El canoso hombre solo entrecerró los ojos, curioso por el curso de acción del grupo que estaba viendo. Jaune dirigiendo a las tres chicas, que mantenían la vista sobre cualquier cosa que se acercara a ellos "Mmmm".

* * *

"Disculpa, ehmm. Jaune Arc, verdad?" Preguntó Weiss. Desde hace solo unos pocos minutos el joven corrigió la dirección de Ruby. No era un error grave, pero fue por un camino menos peligroso "Alguna razón de por qué miras tú pergamino tan atentamente?"

"Estoy llevándonos por el camino más seguro para llegar al templo" respondió mientras veía su pergamino. Agradecía solo un poco al Doctor Stylish de que su pergamino haya sido el único en haber sido creado y que tenga la capacidad de Hackear todos los medios de comunicación y Satélites para poder ver sus alrededores.

"Bien… como sabes a dónde vamos en primer lugar".

"No hay regla que diga que no se puede usar cualquier herramienta para poder facilitar la llegada al templo. O si?" Dijo Jaune. Ozpin dijo que tenían que llegar y usar todos los medios necesarios para sobrevivir. Usar el Pergamino está dentro de eso.

"Que yo recuerde no hay un pergamino que tenga la función de un mapa del Emerald Forest" dijo Pyrrha. Al menos no había uno que ella conociera.

"Este es… especial por decirlo de alguna forma".

"Especial en qué sentido" Weiss entrecerró los ojos. Sus capacidades eran buenas, lo admitía. Pero por qué era tan reservado con ese dichoso pergamino.

"Un incidente" dijo eso cuando después de un rato su pergamino emitió un pitido "Bien. Son solo un par de Kilómetros más y estaremos frente…"

**Warning…. Warning***

El grupo tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando la pantalla del pergamino de Jaune salió la señal de peligro. De forma inmediata comentó a tocar la pantalla y, solo para visión de él, en el mapa del Emerald Forest se veían dos marcas. Las dos tenían una forma de un ave de color negro. Uno de ellos estaba adornado con algunos picos. Pero el otro…. "De todos los Grimm tenía que aparecer este" maldijo su suerte.

"Jaune…. Algún problema?" Preguntó la más joven de forma un tanto temerosa.

"Tenemos que movernos en este momento" dijo comenzando a correr. Acción que fue imitada por las otras tres que lo seguían desde atrás por su lenta reacción. Jaune miro atrás de él "¡Ustedes vayan al templo, yo las alcanzo despues!".

"¡Por qué¡ ¡¿Qué ocurre?!" Grito Weiss. En su corta estancia con el joven nunca mostró un rostro tan preocupado. Acaso su pergamino detectaba a los Grimm? Cómo tiene un aparato como ese.

"**GRAAAAAAAA**"

El pensamiento de todas se vio silenciado cuando una sombra pasó a ellas mismas para posarse justo sobre Jaune. Cuando levantaron la vista se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron lo que ellas podían decir, un Alfa Nevermore. Los huesos en la parte de sus alas y las púas que salían de su espalda y cabeza daban fe de ello. Pero ahora se plantearon una pregunta. Por qué seguía a Jaune.

"Ese idiota se terminara matando" comentó Weiss corriendo hacia jaune.

"Espera… ¡Weiss!" Ruby estiró la mano en un intento de alcanzarla, pero la heredera activo un glifo para saltar sobre él e impulsarse para tratar de alcanzar al rubio "Tenemos que seguirlos Pyrrha" miro a la campeona de Mistral, quien se veía dudosa de la oferta de la joven gótica.

"Creo que tenemos nuestros propios problemas" escuchó árboles caerse a la distancia. Ruby también puso atención a eso, y desde a lo lejos, en medio de todo ese follaje, el Death-Stalker que había sido congelado antes iba a su encuentro "Deberíamos seguir el trayecto que Jaune dijo que siguiéramos joven Rose… señorita Rose" miró al lado de ella para solo ver la silueta de su antigua acompañante, curiosa por qué dicha silueta eran Rosas rojas.

Sin más, ella también corrió.

* * *

Yang y Blake estaban sobre un risco observando su destino. Un pequeño armazón de piedra con varios pilares en el lugar. Su corta travesía juntas había sido tranquila. Solo unos pocos Beowulf que no pudieran controlar.

Yang lo admitía. La chica que le tocó como compañera era un bomba. No tanto como ella pero tenía su toque. Además que despedía un aire un tanto sensual. Oh~, ella se divertiría con eso. Además de que no estaría mal explorar otras cosas con ella.

"Crees que sea ese de allí?" Preguntó a su compañera. Ella solo se mantuvo en silencio y avanzó asía el templo.

Cuando estuvieron en él pudieron ver las reliquias. No eran tan impresionantes "Piezas… de ajedrez?" Cuestionó Yang. Esperaba algo más importante. Solo estuvieron dando vueltas un rato, había notado que faltaban piezas "Creo que no somos los primeros en llegar" comentó. Dio vuelta por un rato más y eligió su pieza "¡Qué te parece un lindo Pony!" Exclamó alzando la pieza del caballo en mano.

"Claro" dijo con algo de sarcasmo, pero de forma amigable. Le agradaba Yang, y aunque algo introvertida era bienvenido a su nueva vida.

"¿Esto fue sencillo no lo crees?"

"No es como si fuera difícil encontrar este lugar"

Después de que Blake respondiera la pregunta de Yang un estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos. Saliendo desde el bosque, un Ursa enloquecido estaba agitando sus patas con furia. Desde su espalda un destello eléctrico rosa hizo que diera una especie de espasmo "Yiiiiiiiijaaaa" sólo para caer de bruces al suelo con la chica de cabello naranja en su espalda.

"Oh, ya se rompió" dijo triste la chica cuando todo al caer de la criatura.

Se subió por sobre su cabeza, gimoteando por qué su juguete se había roto. Desde un costado del Ursa un Ren agitado se apoyó en el cadáver "Nora" hablo fuerte para que fuera escuchado "...Por favor…. No vuelvas a hacer eso" cuando levantó la vista no encontró a su compañera por ningún lado. Solo por curiosidad miro frente a él y la vio en lo que sería el templo que tenían como objetivo.

"Uuuuuuhhhh" la joven quedó mirando la pieza de la Torre con mucha curiosidad. Momento después lo tomó alzando lo sobre ella misma "~Soy la reina del castillo. Soy la reina del castillo~" se puso a cantar en medio de todo el bosque.

"NORA"

El grito de Lie la sacó de su diversión. Había terminado con la Torre en su cabeza mientras reía tiernamente "Ji Ji. Ya voy Ren" dijo inclinando la cabeza, haciendo que la Torre cayera en su mano izquierda.

"Esa niña llegó montando un Ursa?" Preguntó Blake algo incrédula ante lo que vió.

"Yo…"

**Árbol cayendo***

Sus palabras quedaron mudas cuando vieron por otro rincón como la campeona de Mistral y la cazadora más joven del grupo corrían de un Death-Stalker. Su gruñido áspero resonó por todo el lugar. Agitó ambas pinzas para capturar a ambas. Pero falló ya que Ruby desapareció en forma de pétalos y Pyrrha rodó para esquivarlo.

"¡Ruby!" Grito Pyrrha.

La joven apareció a unos centímetros de su hermana, aunque no la noto ya que estaba por sacar su rifle "¿Ruby?" Su acción se cortó cuando la voz de la chica amarilla dijo su nombre.

"¡Yang!" Iba a darle un abrazo a su hermana….

"¡NORA!" Pero la chica del Ursa exclamó su nombre en medio de ambas.

"Me están diciendo que corrieron con un Death-Stalker detrás de ustedes hasta acá?" Volvió a preguntar Blake, aturdida ya cuando vio como la campeona de Mistral corría con el Death-Stalker aún tras ella.

"YA ES SUFICIENTE" Bien, Xiao Long llegó a su límite 'explotando' y sus ojos rojos "podrían relajarse al menos 2 segundos antes de que pase algo loco de nuevo?"

Pasaron esos dos segundos que dijo Yang. Tiempo para que Ren se uniera al resto y Ruby mirara por otro lado al momento que Jaune llegó con ellos "¡Jaune. Llegaste!" Exclamó feliz.

"Han visto a la chica Schnee?" Preguntó al tiempo que el rugido de un Nevermore cruzando sobre ellos llamara su atención. Viendo como la mencionada estaba apenas agarrada de una de las garras del ave.

"¡COMO PASO ESTOOOO!" grito en conmoción y miedo ante lo que podría pasarme si se soltaba.

"¡Por eso dije que fueran al templo!" Le respondió Jaune de la misma forma.

"Ella se va a caer".

"Estará bien".

"Se está cayendo".

Fue el corto diálogo de Blake, Ruby y Ren. No vieron cuando Jaune se agachó y empezó a concentrar su aura en la parte baja de su espalda. Solo cuando las extensiones de metal se expandieron quisieron mirar qué era ese sonido. Su vista fue solo una nube de polvo que salió de la nada para saltar sus rostros.

Solo por qué Blake escuchó un sonido distinto a lo que había oído al iniciar el examen miro al cielo, abriendo los ojos completamente ante lo que veía "Entonces decía la verdad" dijo en voz baja. Estaba reacia a creer en lo que había dicho la noche que la había salvado. Pero le dio el beneficio de la duda. Debería creer en lo que dice de ahora se adelante? Tal vez.

"A qué verdad te refieres ***Cof***" dijo Yang al momento que algo de polvo entró en su boca, tosiendo para tratar de sacar la molestia.

"¡Yang. Mira!" La mencionada miró en dirección cuando miro a Ruby. En el cielo, cargando a Weiss estilo nupcial estaba Jaune, flotando en el aire, despidiendo una especie de fuego azulado en la parte baja de su espalda "¡Es tan cooooool!"

"N…..No puede ser"

"¡Puede volaaaaar!"

Ren y Nora también lo estaban viendo. El primero con incredubilidad y la segunda igual de emocionada que Ruby. Yang solo lo miro con incredubilidad y sorpresa. Cómo es que podía volar o siquiera mantenerse en el aire. Ren tenía una idea más cuerda. Se fijó instantáneamente en el propulsor que tenía en su su cintura baja, en su cola. No había duda para el que por lo menos no era un fuego normal. Parecía muy… antinatural tal vez? No, parecía que su propia aura podía generarlo. Un artefacto que convertía el aura en combustible. Pero le dejaba otra pregunta. Si usaba su aura, cuánto gasta para mantenerlo activo.

"_Quien eres exactamente… Jaune Arc_".

En el cielo cielo, Weiss sólo cerró los ojos ante lo inevitable. Había algo que la había sujetado por lo que por inercia se aferró a eso para salvaguardar su integridad física "Puedes abrir los ojos" la voz era obviamente del joven Arc. Sonaba bastante seguro por su voz.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio que aún se mantenía sobre los árboles a una buena distancia. Pero tomó nota que aún se mantenía en el aire. El sonido de fuego llamado su atención, por lo que miro de donde provenía. Imagina la sorpresa cuando vio el fuego salir por una ranura metálica de forma extraña, además de ser de color azul.

"Co… Como es que…"

"Las preguntas para después" dijo de forma seria, dando una agarre más fuerte a la chica, quien solo se sorprendió cuando se inclinó y apoyó su rostro en su torso.

"**Grrraaaaaaaa**"

El rugido de un Nevermore llamó la atención de la heredera. Su asombro fue claro cuando notó las características de lo que sería un Alfa. Se había avanzado sobre ellos. Pero un orbe azul super concentrado, cortesía del Hyperion que Jaune convocó soltando los pies de Weiss, hizo que quedara aturdido mientras bajaba donde estaban los demás de forma rápida.

"¡Yang!" La nombrada se exaltó un poco cuando dijo su nombre, pero entendió el por qué cuando se preparó para lanzar algo, o alguien en esta ocasión.

"¡Olle. Q-que crees que haces!" Exclamó la chica, pero sus palabras quedaron sin responder.

Cómo si una nave soltara una bomba, de alguna forma Jaune se safó del agarre de hierro de Weiss y la lanzó cual granada a la chica de amarillo. Grito por miedo cuando fue lanzada, aunque solo fue eso ya que fue atrapada por Yang.

Jaune cambio su cañón por Vulcanonn. Apuntó al Death-Stalker y libero un aluvión de balas que detuvo su persecución contra Pyrrha. La campeona aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar un respiro y agruparse con el resto de los demás. Un poco gracioso de ver cómo Yang tenía a Weiss en su hombro mientras ella despotricando para que la bajaran.

Momentos después Jaune cayó frente al grupo.

"Puedes quejarte después Weiss" en un sondeo observó los alrededores y el cielo. Cuando mostró el lado derecho de su rostro en su escaneo se mostró confundido. Cómo si faltará algo.

"Algo que debamos saber?" Preguntó Ren. Si lo que él estaba buscando era algo más peligroso para poder terminar esta prueba, sería bien bienvenido.

La atención de Jaune se concentró a un lado específico del bosque "Todos…" cuando vieron que su cañón volvía a cambiar era claro que algo no andaba bien "Permanezcan atrás… ¡Vortex!" Ante la última exclamación el cambio a una completamente diferente a las que había mostrado antes.

La llamada Vortex tenía similitud a la Uzi Vulcanonn, para los que la conocían. La diferencia era que tenía cuatro boquillas de fusiles, como si fuera un abanico. Los bordes de las boquillas estaban adornados con un color azul rey. Las salidas de cada una tenía la forma de un hexágono, con cada borde de dicha forma del mismo color.

Todo el largo de los cañones se unían al cuerpo el cual compartían un mismo cartucho. Aunque no se notaba el tamaño de dicho cartucho ya que se miraba como si fuera pequeño.

Cuando Jaune apuntó frente a él una gran manada de Grimm Beowulf salió del bosque. Los chicos podían notar que eran fácilmente unos 30, lo que era una cantidad absurda….

**Disparo consecutivo***

Pero eso resultó ser menos cuando se desató el fuego. Yendo de izquierda a derecha Jaune barrio el lugar de todos los Beowulf sin ningún problema. Fue solo cuestión de segundos, casi medio minuto que terminó de limpiar la horda.

Cuando dejó de disparar y desvaneció su arma cayó con una rodilla al suelo, respirando algo agitado. Ruby y Pyrrha se colocaron a su lado, viendo que su rostro estaba brilloso por el sudor que había en él.

"Debía de verlo venir. Nunca he usado Vortex para matar a tantos. Además" levantó su vista viendo que el Death-Stalker estaba chamuscado y el aguijón de su cola estaba colgando de un solo una hilacha de su piel "Costó un poco, pero solo un corte eliminará ese problema".

"**Grrraaaaaaaa**"

"Y aún queda eso" fijó su vista en el Nevermore Alpha.

"Te esforzarse mucho contra ellos" dijo la pelirroja ayudando al rubio a pararse "Un efecto secundario?"

"Podría decirse" dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento "Pero esto aún no acaba".

"Debes descansar un poco Lucky-Boy. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto" dijo Yang al golpear su puño izquierdo sobre su palma derecha para enfatizar su punto.

"No es de eso de lo que deban preocuparse" dijo antes de materializar su espada.

Ren de la nada sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. La sensación de un peligro que era mejor evitar a toda costa "¡Todos a los árboles!" Grito Ren arrastrando a Nora lejos de lo que sea que le diera ese sentimiento.

Todos vieron su reacción muy extraña. Parecía que era alguien que podía manejar las cosas con algo de cuidado. La misma Nora estaba confundida. Ren no era de los que escapaba de un enemigo, incluso Grimm. Si, hacía retiradas, pero solo era para formular un plan de derrotar a su oponente. Verlo preocupado no solo por el si no por ella misma de lo que sea que pudiera sentir era nuevo para ella.

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**"

La reverberación de ese rugido erizo la piel de todos. La propia Blake luchaba contra su instinto de supervivencia ante lo que fuera que haya hecho ese rugido primigenio. Weiss, Ruby y Pyrrha alzaron la vista, tratando de visualizar de donde provenía o que lo había causado.

Jaune inmediatamente empujó a Pyrrha a unos buenos 6 metros de él. Con Ruby tuvo que tomarla y lanzarla literalmente a Yang, quien la recibió de sorpresa sin comprender qué fue lo que había pasado.

Jaune corrió en dirección al bosque, alejándose unos 7 metros antes que su posición fuera abordada por una lluvia negra de agujas, levantando tanto polvo para cubrir su persona.

"¡Jaune!/¡Lucky-Boy!" Yang y Ruby gritaron ante la brutal visión frente a ellas.

Pyrrha solo vio en shock la brutalidad del ataque. Pudo ver que era claro que un Nevermore fue el causante. Pero al ver sus plumas noto que había un patrón rojo en ellas, como si venas se tratasen.

Weiss miró con algo de pavor sobre ella. Sus ojos se abrieron más al ver lo que había causado dicho ataque de forma tan descomunal.

Era tres veces más grande que un Nevermore Alpha. Igualmente tenía huesos en toda la extensión de sus alas y púas en la cabeza. Pero las dos garras que salían de dichas alas era más largas. No era solo una protuberancia la que salía de su cabeza, si no tres, agregue al hecho que toda su cabeza estaba cubierta por la armadura de hueso, en vez de solo la mitad de ella, eso incluía que el pico del monstruo también la tenía revestida con la armadura de hueso. Además de que dicha armadura estaba enmarcando unos cuantos colmillos los cuales parecían más cierras en miniatura.

Las rodillas del ave también estaban restidas con la armadura de hueso, aunque más que las rodillas es desde ese lugar hasta sus garras, las cuales tenian 5 dedos. Tres garras delanteras y dos traseras. En toda la columna tenía una cubierta de hueso, de las cuales sobresalía como la columna humana con todos las protuberancias que tenía.

"Q…. Qué es eso?" Preguntó temerosa la Schnee. Las plumas de la criatura tenía marcas de vena de color rojo en cada plumaje, acentuando más su tétrica figura.

"Que clase de Nevermore es ese"

"E...Eso…." Pyrrha miro a la cortina de humo casi despejada, viendo a Jaune una vez más de rodillas, apoyándose con su espada para no caer al suelo. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba sangrando, aunque no parecía algo que ponerse en riesgo su vida "es de lo que quería... que evitaramos a toda costa"

"¡Jaune!" Ruby llegó en un destello de pétalos, parando a su compañero como podía. Pero al rato de estar completamente de pie trato de hacerlo por su propia cuenta al tratar de alejar a Ruby de él "Estás herido. No debes esforzarte".

"Esa cosa requiera toda la atención que sea necesaria. No es sólo para dar vuelta y correr" dijo al momento que volvió a desvanecer su espada y aparecía Hyperion en su mano derecha "Está cosa…. Este Grimm…" prendió su ojo izquierdo al igual que su aura empezó a materializarse "Es un Ancestral".

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Listo. Acabo con este capítulo.**

**No sabía cómo avanzar en algunas partes por lo que me tarde más de lo esperado con este. Lo que me pasa con la mayoría de mis Fic. Veamos… 17K en palabras. Está dentro de lo aceptable. En mis términos.**

**Bueno, al meollo. Trataré de hacer esto lo más entretenido posible. Aunque aún no me he visto la serie de RWBY completa. Iré escribiendo en lo que vaya viendo así que tomará algo de tiempo. Si hay algo que tengan que comentar háganlo.**

**La razón por la que hice esto es porque que deje a Jaune como protagonista, simplemente es uno de los más fáciles. Perdón por eso. Pensé en Ruby, pero no pensé en algo que fuera lo suficiente bueno para mí, así que como lo sería para ustedes.**

**Y si se preguntan por qué no elegí a alguien de los otros equipos, mismo caso. Además de que creo que sería mejor para él. No me gustó mucho la actitud tímida que tenía en la serie y quería darle más carácter. Aunque fue algo crudo la forma en que lo hice al menos funciona.**

**Ahora que lo pienso, el poder de las doncellas les permite poder materializar cualquier tipo de arma que ellas desean. Eso podría ser una explicación lo bastante racional para la cantidad de armas que Jaune podría materializar. Y las que sacará en un futuro ya que no solo serán las armas de Black rock Shooter: The Game. Estoy viendo si puedo agregarle los de la serie, no las del ova. Los Guanteletes de Strenger son una buena opción para un mano a mano no lo creen?.**

**Por tema de parejas. Solo tengo en mente a Yang, Ruby y Blake. Con Weiss, quiero integrarla, pero haré que sea en su momento dado. Que pasen circunstancias para que ella se enamore de él, o que ella empiece a sentir afecto por él.**

**Con las otras tres, será lo mismo, pero por algo más…. No sabría decirlo. Con Pyrrha por su relación social ignorando su título como campeona o el hecho de que es alguien famosa. Con Blake, agradecida por ser rescatada de su cautiverio y posible violación. Además de estar fantaseando por su dicha 'literatura'. Con Ruby será un simple afecto de comodidad cerca de él. Más adelante empezará a sentirse más… afectiva, en un término infantil, que más adelante será más romántico y más serio, aunque a su modo.**

**Con Yang no lo tengo muy claro. Es extrovertida y alguien muy sociable. Pero no sé ocurre una buena razón para se apegue a él.**

**No tendría nada más que decir. Pero creo que daré una que otra explicación para el próximo capítulo, a si que a esperar. Soy Oumashirosaki97.**

**Matane**


End file.
